I Blame the Letter for It All
by Lumcer
Summary: 'One letter, one messily letter… WHY OH WHY couldn't I have just left it alone'..."I swear I'll never touch another letter again without the proper caution, just please let me wake up from this nightmare." You'll have to read to find out! M/M Lang. Ect.
1. An Urgent Matter

**Disclaimer:** This will cover the whole story of I Blame the Letter for It All! I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters… only the ones I created.

Thank you for stopping and reading! I hope you enjoy! I am posting this story because of the completion of Secret (has nothing to do with Secret). I hope you enjoy!

NEW NOTE: This story now has a Beta and all chapters will be fixed and reposted. This is the first! (there may or may not be small changes in chapters, dealing with more then grammar and spelling, as they are being updated.)

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter One-**

**An Urgent Matter**

'One letter, one messily letter… WHY OH WHY couldn't I have just left it alone?'

Draco found himself glancing back and forth between the letter in his hands and the smallish bassinet at his feet.

'Oh why? What am I going to do?'

Draco really was in a tight spot. Though in all reality it was a place he was used to, but this time was completely different. He was truly in a predicament.

Draco quickly scanned through a list of names trying to decide who he could trust with this and who would actually help him… He immediately threw out the possibility of his parents, they weren't even an option. The second person to come to mind was his Godfather, but Draco was pretty sure the moment the man saw what was in the bassinet he'd be cursed to Atlantis. 'Especially when I reveal my stupidity.'

It was then an unlikely person entered his thoughts. 'No, I will not go to him. NO!'

'Come on Draco, you know he'd help, after all it's kind of what he does…'

'I said no! It is out of the question!'

'Alright then come up with a better idea.'

'I'm trying!'

'There isn't a better one is there? You know he'll help whether he wants to or not. So you might as well just go and get it over with!'

"Shut up!" His voice was low and practically a growl. The fact that he was saying this to his own inner voice did not escape him.

Looking back down at the bassinet Draco groaned 'Oh, he is going to kill me… and I may just let him.'

…

Draco was practically in a state of panic by the time in rang the bell at a house that looked much like every other in the neighbourhood.

"Who the _hell_ is here at this _time_ of night?" The voice was loud and Draco could hear it plainly from where he stood. He took a glance up at the sky only just realizing it was probably just into the morning hours of the day… possibly 1 or 2 in the morning. 'Oh well, too late now.'

The door retched open to reveal a large-sized man with a slightly purple face dressed almost haphazardly in a flannel robe. "Who the _hell _are you and what are _you _doing ringing _my_ bell at such an ungodly hour?"

Draco mentally shrugged off the man's shouting and raised a single blond eyebrow. "If you don't mind, keep your voice down. I'm here to speak to Potter, it's rather urgent."

Draco was actually starting to wonder if he should be worried about the man's health as he started turning a light shade of blue. The door slammed in his face and he resisted the urge to reopen it and tell the man off.

Draco briefly registered a door slamming somewhere in the house, before the shouting started again. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE FREAKS AT MY HOUSE! HOW DARE THEY COME HERE AND WAKE ME AND MY FAMILY UP AT THE HOUR! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" There was a slight pause in the shouting and then it returned. "YOU GO TELL THAT OTHER FREAK TO GET GONE. YOU HEAR ME BOY?"

Draco was slightly startled when the door opened barely a minute later. The tired, confused, curious and slightly cautious look on the boy-who-lived caught Draco slightly off guard, but it was more the black eye that made him draw in a shallow breath.

"Malfoy?" Potter's brow furrowed deeper in more confusion, "What are you doing here?"

The question brought back to reality his current situation. Taking a deep breath Draco mumbled in a barely audible voice "."

Harry blinked his eyes at the other "Malfoy I may speak parseltongue, and one or two other foreign languages but I don't speak mumble so can you try again in one of the languages I do know?"

Draco's glare was almost deadly. He grit is teeth and said in a clearer tone "As loath as I am to have to say it. I am in need of your help in a certain matter." Draco was slightly pleased with the shocked look on Potter's face.

Suddenly a shadow fell over the dark haired boy and there was a harsh tone that accompanied it. "BOY!"

Draco was a little worried by the blank look that his school enemy bore as he turned to face the larger man behind him. When he turned back Draco caught an unusual gleam in his eyes, before it was gone.

"Sir, may I present my Uncle, Vernon Dursley? Uncle Vernon, this is Draco Malfoy - heir to Lord Malfoy, one of the most prestigious men in Europe. I happened upon him once while in London." Draco's features did not betray his surprise or his suspicion of Potter.

Vernon took a moment to take in the neat attire, custom made clothing, his proper posture. Now that Vernon actually saw the young man he could practically smell the money coming off him. A smile immediately appeared on the man's face.

"Why, of course, won't you come in, Sir?" If Harry hadn't been prepared for this reaction his eyes just might have bulged out at the quick turnaround in his uncle's behaviour.

"Yes, thank you." The man nodded his head obligingly. "Potter, this really is an urgent matter that I must speak with you of, preferably alone." Vernon took the not too subtle hint.

"I will leave you to it then." Vernon gave a meaningful stare at his nephew before heading upstairs.

As soon as Vernon was out of earshot Potter let his shoulders sag just a bit. "Come on Malfoy, we can talk in the kitchen."

As soon as Draco reached the table he deposited the bassinet onto it. This time Harry's eyes did bulge "Malfoy who was the idiot that entrusted you with their kids?"

Inside the bassinet, snuggled deeply in blankets, two almost-newborns slept, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"I don't know." It was stated so matter-of-factually that Harry actually felt a bit surprised.

"How can you not know?" Draco didn't say a thing, just handed over the letter.

"Oh bugger!"

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon! (but just might faster with a little bit of inspiration!) Review please!

Can any one care take a guess at what the letter says or is about?

KCK-Lumcer


	2. Adelaide

Thank you to each of my reviewers! I have never had so many reviews just for the first chapter in such a short amount of time! This makes me so happy!

Thank you Njferrel for making a guess! It is defiantly appreciated!

Onward and Upward!

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Adelaide**

"_How can you not know?" Draco didn't say a thing just handed over the letter_

"_Oh bugger!" _

It wasn't long before Draco was seriously thankful he had not taken this issue to his parents, and even more thankful he had also excluded his Godfather, not that the situation was much better than if he had.

"I swear," Draco Muttered, "I'll never touch another letter again without the proper caution, just _please_ let me wake up from this nightmare."

If the letter was to be believed Draco was now not only the blood-bound guardian of the two sleeping babies, but was now also bonded with non-other than Harry bloody Potter.

Apparently, when Draco had touched the letter for the first time, he had activated some spell that rendered the children in every legal way completely his. The second person to touch the letter apparently was automatically bonded with the first person, meaning legally he and Potter, were married.

After Harry's exclamation of, "_Oh bugger!" _he silently held out the now slightly altered letter and sat heavily sat on one of the kitchen chairs. Harry had yet to make a sound as Draco began to rant and rave, only after fully exhausting himself did he sit back down in his seat, making his plea to wake up.

Draco looked over at the silent figure diagonal from him. He didn't even attempt to hide his fear and anxiety, "What do we do now?"

Harry pulled himself together, letting out a long sigh. He had figured out a while back if something could happen it would, and most likely it would happen to him and there was not a damn thing he could do to fix it.

"We check them over, make sure they are okay then we give them names cause it's not right to go around calling them, them." Draco looked slightly stunned but didn't make any move to disagree.

"Well go ahead." Harry just stared at the other. "Malfoy, you'll have to do the spells. I haven't exactly turned 17 yet."

Draco stood up and peered into the bassinet and quickly cast a spell to detect any placed upon the bassinet or the children. He wasn't surprised to find a medium-strength protection spell on the two, and only slightly amused at the silent charm to keep noise out. 'No wonder they didn't wake with all the yelling.'

Draco took a moment to remove the spells and then run diagnostic spells over them both. He hadn't realized he was worried till he let out a small pent-up breath when the spell revealed they were both perfectly healthy.

Harry, seeing the results, nodded and let his own breath out. "What should we name them? Says here the boy is the oldest so that must mean one is a boy and the other is a girl." He was glad he wouldn't have to wake them to identify that. After all you really couldn't give a name till you knew the gender.

"Adelaide for the girl," Draco insisted, but Harry's feeling about that name must have shown through. "Potter," he shot back, "I'll have you know there is absolutely nothing wrong with that name." Harry merely shook his head.

"I refuse to call _our_ daughter," Harry stressed the word, making it clear that though they were forced into this situation he had no intention in abandoning the children, "or allow her to be called Adel or Hide."

"Fine. What is your suggestion?" Draco voice almost sounded bored, though to be honest he was kind of glad Potter was putting in some suggestion.

"Rosetta."

Harry said it in a matter fact tone, but to be honest Draco kind of liked it. "Fine, but we will not call her Etta if you must shorten her name it will be Rose."

Harry actually offered up a smile at that. "And a middle name?"

Draco thought about it a moment. "Arrianna… Rosetta Arrianna Malfoy." Draco watched as Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, making Draco let out an exasperated huff of air. "What could you possibly find wrong with Arrianna?"

Harry didn't change his look. "Absolutely nothing, I find it quite fitting; however I'd like to know why she gets your last name."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll split it; each child can have a different surname. I'll even allow you to pick which one gets which name. Happy?"

Harry appeared to think the matter over…

"Yes; now what about the boy?"

"Briar, I find it fitting to go along with Rosetta."

Harry was surprised at this suggestion. "I can agree with that, and to the middle name … I know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly if you know, spit it out Potter, I don't read minds."

Harry mumbled under his breath almost too low for Draco to hear, "Thank heavens," Draco chose to ignore this though.

A little louder Harry said, "His name will be Briar Draconias Malfoy." It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes at Draco's look.

"What? I happen to like your name, I can't help it's yours." Harry made sure his tone wasn't as biting as the comment may have made it seem. "Really, could you picture Briar Draconias Potter? It doesn't exactly flow however Rosetta Arrianna Potter does."

Draco rolled his eyes and didn't even attempt to argue the point. There was really no reason to; he liked the combination. "Alright Potter, they're healthy. They have names. Now what?"

Harry contemplated this "… Perhaps we should contact someone else and see what they have to say about this whole situation."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Do you think that is wise? To let someone else touch that letter? I mean, look at us."

"I honestly can't see anything else that could possibly happen… but we'll be careful, just in case." Draco nodded in silent agreement.

**A/N:** (I just wanted to make an apology to anyone who may have or know some one named Adelaide. I have nothing against the name what so ever I merely needed to start some kind of disagreement and I needed a name, it just happened to be the first name to come to mind. Again my apologies to anyone who may have taken offense.)

Hope you enjoyed. I am only updating so soon because I actually am a few chapters ahead… AND all the Reviews just made me so HAPPY! Just be forewarned not all updates will come this quickly!

Okay one last note: I'm trying to decide if Harry and Ron take this news well or if they chose to flip out and such…

KCK-Lumcer


	3. It Did It Again

Thank you to each and every person who took the time to read my story so far, and a special thank you to those who took the time to Review after reading! :D

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Three-**

**It Did It Again**

_Draco's eyes grew wide. "Do you think that is wise? To let someone else touch that letter? I mean, look at us."_

"_I honestly can't see anything else that could possibly happen… but we'll be careful, just in case." Draco nodded in silent agreement._

Draco wasn't really sure who he wanted to strangle more: Potter or Severus. He was pretty sure it was a close tie either way. 'WHY?'

Harry and Draco decided that Dumbledore was their likeliest source of help. So bundling up the still sleeping little ones, they hailed the Knight Bus. Unfortunately for them, the commotion of the bus woke both of the little ones, causing a spot of bother for the two and waking a few sleeping passengers.

Luckily it didn't take them long to reach Hogsmeade, and each was still trying to calm his own little bundle when they reached the castle.

Snape, who had been alerted to the intruders by not only the wards going off, but also by the sound of loud crying, lurked just in the shadows of the hall, too shocked to move at the sight before him.

There, as broad as daylight, Draco and Potter stood together, each holding a baby in his arms. And if that wasn't shocking enough, it appeared Draco had grown desperate and had actually started humming to his burden.

Snape forced himself to snap out of it. Walking up to the pair, Snape placed his usual sneer in place. "What may I ask are either of you doing here, much less together, and with…" He didn't even try to finish that sentence.

Potter, being his usual self, squared his shoulders and looked straight into Snape's eyes. "We are here to see Dumbledore. If you can't tell sir, we are in a bit of a bind."

Draco flinched inwardly at the multiple meanings that word could and did have.

"Well unfortunately for the pair of you, the headmaster is not here and I am not sure when he will be returning." Snape eyed the both boys before waving for them to follow him.

Harry traded a look with Draco, who just shrugged, following the man while still gently cradling Briar, who was sniffling. Harry let out a long sigh and did the same.

"Come in and sit down." Snape would have taken the opportunity to comment on Potter's inability to quiet the child in his arms, if not for the fact that Draco seemed to be having the same problem. "Now, what is Merlin's name is going on?"

Draco shared a nervous look with Harry before taking up the tale, "Well you see Sev, there was this letter that I found with the babies…"

Before he could continue Snape interrupted him. "I wish to see this letter."

Draco didn't argue, he merely stood up and helped Potter position himself so that he could now hold both Briar and Rosetta.

Pulling the letter out of his pocket, Draco opening it, preparing to place it in front of his Godfather, where the man could easily read it, but wouldn't need to touch it. He was just about to warn his Godfather, when the paper was pulled suddenly from his hand.

He wasn't sure if he yelled out loud, or if the sound was just in his head, but he supposed it really didn't much matter, the damage was done.

As soon as the Potions Master took the paper in his hand, it disappeared in two streaks of silver. One shot toward Draco and the other toward Harry. The silver streaks circled them before flowing down their arms and circling each left ring finger, and disappearing.

Draco looked down at the sudden weight he felt there and groaned loudly at the silver ring, which held a single onyx stone, sitting upon his finger.

The moment the silver streak disappeared and the rings appeared, a set of magically sealed legal documents appeared in Severus Snape's hand. The top one was clearly a certificate of a marriage bonding, as both boys' names were written on it. Furthermore, as witness to their bond, the name "Severus T. Snape," was clearly inscribed on the document.

Severus felt slightly dizzy, realizing, 'I just accidentally bonded my Godson with my school-enemy's son.' Noticing that he held more than one legally binding document, he glanced at the one underneath and nearly fainted.

The second document was just as legally binding and just as impossible to reverse: it was a blood-bond adoption certificate stating that the two boys were now (practically) biological fathers of two six-week old babies. Even the names of the children were filled out.

Snape was snatched out of his furious mental scramble to rationalize what had just happened to be none other than Potter.

"Malfoy," the boy asked his now-husband, "could you take Rosetta? She's still fussing and keeps waking Briar."

Snape blinked as Draco made no sound of complaint, merely reaching for the still slightly upset baby, who was covered in a pale yellow blanket. The shock must have shown on his face.

"Sev," Draco muttered, "I'm still too stunned and too tired to argue with Potter."

And as if that solved the whole issue, Snape dropped it. "I suppose it is too late to make you go back home…" He paused as if reluctant to continue with the path of his thought, before saying. "The wards are blocking off the houses and won't reopen till the start of the new term. I suppose there is no other choice - you may use the spare room in my quarters. Draco? I assume you remember how to get in and which room I mean."

"Yes sir." Draco nodded rubbing soothing circles into the now sleeping baby's back.

"Well, go on. I have a letter to write and I'll suspect you both will be asleep by the time I get back, so I'll want a full explanation of what has happened in the morning." They both nodded to their professor then left the room.

Entering a spacious set of rooms, Draco led Harry across the sitting room and to the right, where a door stood just to the left almost immediately upon entering a short hall. Opening the door, they took in the rather large room before them.

The carpets and draperies were done in an almost grey-blue, while the sheets and blankets on a large bed that was the rooms main focus point were a silvery grey. At the bottom of the bed was placed a slightly larger than average baby bassinet crib in a lovely shade of a moon-glow white. There sat a mahogany desk on one side of the room with a matching bookshelf beside it and a single wardrobe stood in the opposite corner of the room, not far from another door.

Harry watched quietly as Draco placed a gentle kiss to Rosetta's cheek and laid her in the crib. Harry followed suit once Draco moved slightly away, brushing Briar's soft auburn hair gently to one side and placing a light kiss to Rosetta's brow before pulling the white coverlet over the two. Stepping back to allow Draco his turn, he watched silently as the blond bid the babies goodnight.

Having already taken note of the fact that there was only one bed Harry moved to stretch out on the floor next to the cradle.

"Potter what are you doing?"

Harry looked up at the slightly bemused look on Malfoy's face. "Getting some shut eye. What would it appear I was doing Malfoy?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "I won't dignify that with an answer Potter. Get up! The bed is quite large enough, and I certainly don't want to trip over you if I rouse in the middle of the night."

Draco didn't wait for an answer, but chose to move over to the wardrobe, which still held a few of his things from the many times he had come to stay with his Godfather. Pulling out two sets of pajama bottoms, he the tossed a pair in Harry's general direction.

Without bothering to glance around, Draco left for the bathroom through the only other door in the room besides the entrance.

Taking his time changing so as to be sure he gave Potter enough time as well, Draco couldn't help notice that his hands were shaking just a bit.

'How did all this come about? I only intended to have a late celebration about becoming legal… But now?… I'm a father and … married' Draco forced himself to finish out the thought. Then he completely pushed all thoughts out of his mind, thinking, 'I'll deal with it in the morning.'

Entering the room, he noticed Potter had already fallen asleep and glanced a bit closer just noticing that the bruise he was positive that had been there earlier that night was no longer visible. Again he pushed this thought to the back to deal with in the morning. Climbing into his side of the bed, he muttered a quick _Nox_, and the room whet dark. 'He better not snore,' was Draco's last coherent thought before sleep took him over.

Okay first off I realized that I accidentally asked if Harry and Ron take the news well… I meant to ask if Hermione and Ron take it well LOL! The question is still open as well as an idea of something Draco and Harry could have a good argument over, just like the early school days. Any suggestions would be appreciated cause I'm kind of pulling a blank.

**Important A/N****:** I just wanted to inform you of the situation and give you a heads up on the fact that these updates may be coming a bit slower to the original plan, but they will come.

My father is in the hospital at the moment and as we speak is finishing up the second major operation in the last 5 days. He had a heart attack on Thursday not long after having his first surgery and is now finishing up an open heart surgery. He is doing well according to the doctors, but I'll be tied up helping my mom with everything for a bit, but I will update as often and as quickly as I comfortably can!

Again thank you for reading and thank you to those who review they really do make my day a little brighter!


	4. Hell's Fire

Just wanted to thank each of you who have read, reviewed, and/or both! I also wanted to thank those of you who have left your well wishes for my father. For those of you who may want to know. He is still in the hospital, but we hope to have him home soon!

Hope you like Review please and let me know what you thank!

Okay enough of my blabbing!

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Four-**

**Hell's Fire**

Draco was lightly pulled from sleep by an almost silent humming and a barely audible whimpering noise. The noises took a minute to register in his still sleep-groggy mind. Opening his eyes and looking toward the sound he took in a sight he didn't ever believe he would be party to.

Sitting in a rocker that hadn't been in the room the night before, sat Harry 'Boy-Who-Lived' Potter, softly singing to a fussy baby. The dark haired teen didn't appear to notice he had an audience, so Draco took a moment to take in the scene and look the other lad over.

Potter was still dressed in only the dark blue sleep pants Draco gave him the night before. His chest was bare, and though the baby in his arms hid much of it from sight, Draco could still see his defined arms and shoulders. Curiously, he also noticed that Potter's whole upper body was an even, almost a golden shade of tan.

Harry's hair was still as wild and out of control as ever, but now Draco seemed to think it kind of fit the young man it belonged to.

Draco was pulled out of his thinking with a start when Harry said. "You know you could come give me a hand if you're through staring at me. I think Rosetta is partial to you."

Draco forced back the blush that threatened to cover his face and stood up from the bed.

'Damn it, it's already starting,' Draco inwardly growled, sparing only a slight glance at the ring on his left hand.

Harry hid a smirk as Draco made his way toward him. Draco probably hadn't realized that after so many years of being on the alert for any attack, Harry had developed a pretty good since of when someone had their attention on him.

"I fed her, but she won't settle down and I still need to find something for the two to wear until we can get them something else." Harry stood up, allowing Draco to take over the rocker, giving him a moment to get comfortable before offering up the little girl in his arms.

As if on cue, Briar started fussing, almost automatically alerted to the fact that Harry was now free to hold him. Harry sighed, ignoring the slightly smug look on the blonde's face. Leaning over the cradle Harry used a stage whisper to talk to the cooing baby. "What is it little man?"

Harry tapped Briar lightly on the nose and then allowed the little fingers to grasp his when the hand reached for it. Draco watched in silence as he rocked Rosetta quietly, noticing how Harry's features seemed to glow as he stood back up straight, having seemingly decided Briar was alright for the moment.

"Malfoy, do you remember what you did with that bassinet once they woke up?" Draco had to think about it a moment.

"I think I left it in Severus's office, at least I remember setting it down in there. I'll go get it once Rosetta's back to sleep." Harry shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it I'll see if Dobby will fetch it for us. Dobby." Draco was surprised to see Dobby appear suddenly, but not hear the loud resounding crack that usually accompanied all the house elves.

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir? What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter sir and his babies?" Draco couldn't tell what Harry was thinking, but he did hear a slight groan from the other man.

"Dobby, Malfoy and I left a small bassinet in Professor Snape's office last night, and we need it. Could you perhaps check and see if it is still there, and if it is, bring it to us?" Dobby looked practically overflowing with joy.

"Yes sirs, I's can." And with that, the little elf was gone just as quietly as he had arrived.

"I didn't know that they could do that…"

Harry glanced over at Draco who was still rocking a now sleeping Rosetta.

"What? Enter and leave quietly?"

Draco nodded.

"Neither did I until I called him for the rocker," Harry said. "He explained it was something they all did when babies were in a room. Apparently the sound has been known to cause an upset with children." All the while he spoke, Harry busied his hands by making up the bed they had just slept in.

"Potter you know you don't have to do that right?" Draco seemed to be honestly curious so Harry sighed and sat on the half-straitened bed.

"Yeah I know, but if I don't keep my hands and mind busy I start remembering what a fix we're in and I'm worried if I do that, I might just start panicking."

Draco thought over his words before replying, "You may or you may not, but we do need to think on this and talk some things over… preferably before Severus comes."

Harry was about to agree when Dobby reappeared with not only the bassinet but also breakfast for two. "Thanks Dobby."

"My pleasure, Harry Potter sir. Did Harry Potter sir need anything else?" Harry smiled at the little elf.

"No Dobby you've done well, I'll let you know if there is though."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Harry waited for Draco to tuck Rosetta back in beside her brother, and join him on the bed in order to eat their breakfast. "I suppose you're right. We really should talk some things out together before we try it with someone else."

"Alright Potter, what do you think of all this?"

Harry thought the question over. "Well first off, I think we should both stop calling each other by our last names. If this ring means what I think it does, then we are married and married people don't usually go around referring to each other as we do."

Draco scowled but nodded. 'Potter has a point there.' "Fine… Harry."

"As for the rest, I honestly don't know… everything is just happening so fast, but… I really think I'm already attached to those two." Harry looked like he was more than a little worried about something. Finally he asked, "Are we going to try to make this work… or are you going to try to get rid of them?" Harry's tone was strong but quiet, he refused to look anywhere except at the plate of pancakes in his lap.

"P… Harry, do you know what these rings and those papers actually mean?" Draco hadn't considered this situation before. Thinking it through, though he realized it was a logical question. After all, Harry wasn't raised in the wizardry world.

"That we are married, bonded, forever together so forth and so on. Why?" Harry looked suspiciously at the blond.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it means all of that Potter, but…"

"Harry," Harry interrupted whatever it was Draco was about to say, receiving an intense glare for his trouble.

"What?"

"We agree not to call each other by our last names. My name is Harry."

"_Harry_," Draco's tone was slightly condescending as he repeated the word. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted." He paused appointing an accusing glare at the other boy. "They mean everything you said, but that is not all. These rings, well more like the stones in them, hold one meaning. The colour black is a mixture of every single colour out there; it represents the blending of all the colours, not having any one shade showing out from the others."

Draco scrunched up his forehead in concentration as how to best explain this. "Basically the ring is spelled to make us all into a true family, to accept and understand all our faults and attributes. They won't make us love each other or anything… only make it so that we'll get along better."

Harry's eyes flashed. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WELL BE DRAWN TO EACH OTHER AND WE WON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE ABOUT IT?"

Draco flinched slightly at Harry's raised tone and glanced over at the sleeping tots to be sure the noise hadn't woken them. "Keep your voice down, and no! We won't be exactly _drawn _toward each other. We'll just start to understand each other better. We'll still be able to hate each other's guts if we chose to, only we'll be able to understand each other so well, we probably won't want to."

Harry seemed to be thinking this over. "So we will just be able to accept each other more, in other words, but that doesn't mean it will change how we feel toward each other unless we do that ourselves?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I'm okay with that, now that I know it won't make me change." Harry actually smiled.

Draco didn't bother mentioning the fact that people who were bonded with a black onyx ring had a tendency to _notice_ their bonded more. 'That fact would just drive Harry crazy,' Draco reasoned.

"So again I'll ask, are we going to try to make this work… or are you going to try to get rid of them?" Harry's tone showed none of his inner turmoil.

"Potter, honestly, did you not just hear any of our previous conversation?" Draco sounded more than just a little exasperated.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

To be honest the thought had crossed Draco's mind, but now, as he took a moment to glance over at the two sleeping figures, he admitted, "I can't do it all alone, but if you're serious about this we thing… I'm… willing to try." Draco said the sentence with deliberate caution.

Harry's eyes scanned the other lad's to be sure he meant what he said. Deciding that he did believe Draco, he offered up a brief nod.

"Harry… I… I don't want anyone to know they aren't ours."

This threw Harry for a bit. "But how are we going to pull that off? And wouldn't that put them in danger? Remember it's me you're saying they'll belong to."

Draco nodded his head. "I've been doing a bit of thinking, and I really want this. That contract Severus has means that even if they do a genetics test, our names would still come up as their parents." Draco bit his lip before plunging on. "I was out of school the last half of the school year, no one saw me about… I could easily use that to our advantage. I don't want Rose and Briar to ever know that they were abandoned."

Draco was slightly shocked to feel something wet on his face, quickly reaching up a hand to brush away the few escaped tears. He more felt then saw Harry lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Alright M…Draco, we'll make everyone believe they're ours."

Draco forced himself into a more erect posture. "So… I guess we just need to decide if they were born out of a one-time thing or out of… uh… a relationship." Draco stuttered and decided to change the last word a bit.

Harry nearly laughed at the discomfert that Draco seemed to be experiencing, but repressed the urge. "I don't do one night stands Draco. Besides, these rings will provide a pretty good back up that, _that_ wasn't the case," he said, as if it settled everything.

"Well, when did we get together, how long were we together before we knew about them?" Harry thought this over.

"Well they would have had to been conceived near the beginning of the year… So I say some time the year before. I'd say just after Christmas of fourth year." Harry raised an eyebrow at the silent blond in a questioning way.

"Yeah, I guess that will do. You know we're going to have to convince people we've actually been together that long."

Harry hadn't considered that thought, 'but I should have,' he silently berated himself.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. We'll just have to start now."

Draco had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean now?"

Harry chuckled. "We'll just have to start treating each other like we've been going out for over a year and are the loving and caring parents of two adorable six-week old babies. It … may be awkward for a while, but if we keep at it, by the time school comes around we should have it down pat."

"I can see your point… but if you call me Draky, I'm Avada-ing you."

Harry's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Whatever you say Draco, whatever you say." This was all said between peals of laughter.

"What about godparents?" The question hit Harry hard as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Potter… Harry what's wrong? You've gone pale." It had been over a year now but it still hurt deeply to think of Sirius.

"I'm alright… who were you considering?"

Draco still appeared slightly worried at Harry's appearance. "Blaise is the only person I can really think of."

"I'd like Ron and Hermione, but that still leaves one place to be filled…"

"Theodore."

"Nott?"

"Yeah, Blaise and Theodore for Briar, and Weasley and Granger for Rosetta." Draco raised a questioning brow.

"I suppose that will have to do. When will we tell them?"

"Right before the start of the year, I suppose, or just after."

Harry set aside his empty plate and the moment he did, it disappeared. Reaching for the bassinet he looked for anything that would hide the babies' extra clothes.

He found a few diapers, but no cloths.

"I guess we'll just have to do that shopping sooner than we thought, dear." Harry added on the last part just to see how it felt, bitting back a smile when Draco choked on his glass of milk and started coughing.

"What?" Draco said, slightly raspy.

Harry couldn't hold back, it was too good of a moment to pass up. Harry took Draco's plate form his hands and set it to the side not even glancing at it as it disappeared. Harry leaned forward a bit, as Draco rapidly scooted back farther into the middle of the bed.

Harry got on his knees and crawled slightly toward the other. "H…arry … Potter stop … stop that this instant!"

"Oh come on baby, you can't tell me you don't want to…" Harry said this in a low gravely tone, all the while edging closer to the wide eyed blonde. "It won't take long, just a quickie." Harry was very aware of the double meaning his words could have. By now he was practically on top of a nearly prone Malfoy.

Harry let his hands rest on either side of Draco's shoulders "I know you'll love it, Drake… Come on, love, we can't have them wearing the same thing day in and day out." Draco blinked at this, almost owlishly.

"Huh?" Draco's mouth was slightly open in a slightly startled gape. Harry couldn't resist teasing just a little further.

Harry leaned in a bit and placed a light chaste kiss against Draco's lips before pulling back and standing up. "Come on. I bet if we hurry, we can be back before old Snapie realizes we're gone."

Draco was still slightly shocked at Harry's behaviour and then quick change in demeanour. "What?"

"I said we can go and get the babies clothes and if we hurry, Snape won't realize we ever left, not that it's against the rules to leave or anything." Harry said all this in a bit of a bored tone.

Draco took a moment, then grabbed a pillow and threw it in the general direction of Harry's head.

Rolling his eyes he laid back with an exasperated sigh. "I don't think we should take them with us… at least not yet. We'll go and Severus can watch them for a bit."

Harry's eyes opened widely then closed to slits. "I am not leaving them with that man."

Draco glanced over at the stubborn face of the dark haired man. "What are you going on about now, Potter? It's not like he's going to eat them or something." Draco actually couldn't even picture it… Severus sitting at a refined table and ordering baby, it was just plain ridiculous.

He could see that Harry was still not happy at the thought of Severus watching the babies for even such a short trip. "Come on Harry, we can't take them with us till things are more figured out and honestly, Severus would take good care of them."

Harry shook his head.

"Potter! Do you seriously believe I would let anyone unfit, watch my babies?"

He could see an inner debate going on inside of Harry, before the boy finally answered. "Fine…"

As if on cue a knock came at the door. Draco rushed to answer it as Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, then quickly took his pants and left for the bathroom.

"Come in Sev, Harry went to go change." Snape raised an eyebrow at the use of Harry's first name.

Just then Harry reappeared. "Best get changed if we're going, Draco." Draco nodded, pulling out a set of clean cloths and taking his turn in the bathroom.

"Going where, Potter?" Snape's tone held an underlined warning.

"Well, you can't honestly expect us to stay in this room all day can you professor?" Harry side-stepped the directness of the question, but at the same time turning the tables slightly back on the man.

"You know that is not what I am referring to, boy."

Harry merely raised his brow, and gave a slight glare.

"Sev, we've got to go shopping, the babies have absolutely nothing to wear. Don't worry, they've been fed and we should be back before that is needed again. They are sleeping quietly, so all should be fine."

Snape actually stood staring at him, mouth agape. "You are not leaving me to take care of these two."

Draco rolled his eyes at the man's antics. "We won't be long and they'll most likely sleep the whole time. Now come over here so I can show you who is who."

Snape gave a defeated sigh. He could tell by the boy's tone he had no intent on giving this up. So he begrudgingly walked over the basket crib and peered in.

"Okay then, the one wrapped in the yellow blanket is Rosetta, and the one in the mint green is Briar. Need anything I'm sure Dobby can find it for you." With that, Draco turned and headed toward the door, pausing when he realized Harry wasn't following.

"Snape, I'm only going to say this once. They better both be here, and in the same exact health as they are right now, when we get back; because if they aren't, hell's fire won't stop me from killing you." Harry's eyes were fierce as he stared into coal-black ones, and Snape had to admit at that moment, he could very well believe that Harry meant every word he said.

Severus didn't reply, just offering up a small nod of acknowledgement and watching as the two newly made fathers the room.

I am extremely happy with the length of this chapter :D I will do my best to keep them coming in this kind of length, but we will just have to see what happens…

Okay I've run into a snag… I can't decide whether to make Lucius bad guy to the core, or the doting father, I've even considered secret spy, or something along those lines… I'm just really having a hard time deciding… also should I really bring him and his wife into the story or not… Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated!

I hope you Alert, Review and if I'm really lucky you'll Favourite! Hey I can dream right :D :D :D

KCK-Lumcer


	5. Best Kept Secrets

I am so so SO sorry for the delay in updating… Things have just been pilling up here. I know it's a terrible excuse to make for y'all having to wait for me to get my life together. Well here is the next chapter and I am so excited about it please let me know what you think :D :D :D!

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Five-**

**Best Kept Secrets**

_Severus didn't reply, just offering up a small nod of acknowledgement. Watching as the two left the room. _

On the walk to Hogsmeade the two had discussed trying out their new roles as deeply in love parents. After all, the first step to fooling your best friends is fooling strangers. So upon slipping into the simple, but elegant baby store, Harry reached out and slid an arm round the blonde's waist. "So where did you want to look first, Hun?"

Draco stiffened slightly at the contact but quickly let himself relax into the loose hold. "Let's go ahead and get the clothes that we came for out of the way, love, and then we can look around a bit." Harry nodded his head; he was just about to start them in that direction when a bright cheerful woman, slightly on the short side with blond hair, appeared from behind a rack of clothing right in front of the two.

"Oh welcome, come in come in, is there anything I can help you with?" Harry blinked at the very excitable woman.

"Uh… yes, could you point us in the direction of baby clothes for 6 week olds?" The lady's face lit up even more if that was possible to believe as she bounced on the toes of her feet.

"Oh yes, boy or girl?" Her voice was a chirp of happiness.

"Both…" Her eyes grew big and she actually squealed.

"Well girls are on the left side of the store and boys are on the right. Which would you like to look at first?"

Harry looked down at Draco, and smiled to see his face was turned slightly up to meet his eyes. "It is up to you, love, I'll go with which ever you chose."

Draco blushed at the complete sincerity in Harry's eyes and at the way he spoke the word of endearment. "Um… I suppose we'll find something for Rosetta first." Draco nibbled slightly on his bottom lip finding it hard to look away from the smoldering emerald eyes.

He was completely caught off guard at the quick movement and Harry's lips being once again on his for the second time that morning. The kiss was just as chaste, but slightly longer then the first one, and Draco couldn't help but notice the softness of the other boy's lips and the gentle way Harry held him close.

When Harry pulled back he offered up a small almost sheepish smile. A light "he-hum" noise broke the tense stare between the two. "This way please."

The shop woman had an adoring smile on her face as she led the two to a section filled with clothing for six-week-old baby girls.

Pulling away from Harry, Draco moved to grab something he had seen out of the corner of his eye. "Oh Harry! Look at this." Draco's eye's caught the sight of a small yellow sundress with little white bows.

Harry couldn't hide the silly little smile that crept up on his face at the way Draco's excitement showed through so clearly. Walking up behind the slightly shorter teen Harry slipped his arms around the other's waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder peering over to look at the dress.

Harry quickly decided that he loved having Draco in his arms. Squeezing him close he gave a soft kiss to the side of Draco's neck. "It's absolutely adorable, that one is a must."

Draco actually spun around with a happy grin on his face and hugged Harry fiercely. It wasn't well known, but Draco never did his own shopping and was often ridiculed for his choices and opinions. Harry hadn't even questioned his pick, and it made something inside of Draco's chest glow.

Harry stood startled for only a moment before returning the hug. "While we're here we should find something with roses on it."

Draco nodded enthusiastically, going to go peer at a few more items.

… … ….

When Draco and Harry returned from their shopping trip, they decided to wait to explain everything until Dumbledore had returned, instead of having to tell the entire story twice.

It was an hour later, just as Draco was finished wrapping Rosa up into her new rose covered blanket, when he heard a loud, slightly worried voice from the far room. He glanced over at Harry, who was just about finished putting things away in a set of drawers they had asked the house elves to provide.

Harry looked up as well, having heard the same thing as Draco.

"Severus, what is wrong? I thought you were more articulate than to send a message only containing, 'Albus you're needed at Hogwarts ASAP, life as we know it has just ended.' WHAT KIND OF MESSAGE IS THAT?" Albus Dumbledore ranted after rushing back to Hogwarts in a worried frenzy and finding Severus Snape in seemingly perfect health. The man's tone kind of reminded Harry of Mrs. Wesley.

The yelling, though, soon was joined by the cries of none-other than Rosetta and Briar, obviously not fond of the loud noise. Harry and Draco groaned together.

"Severus… what is that?" Albus's voice became frighteningly calm.

"What do you mean what is that? THAT is life as we know it ending, THAT'S WHAT!" A door not far away opened and out stepped a furious Draco Malfoy.

"Severus, I know you know better!" Draco scolded. "You will both lower your voices this instant. We will not calm them down just for you to wake them up again. If you can't seem to maintain a suitable volume, then get out." Draco spoke only slightly louder than his normal volume, but his tone had a harshness to it.

"Draco you will kindly remember these are my rooms, and you will not order me out of my own rooms." Snape snarled furiously at Draco's orders.

"Snape, if you keep at it, he won't have to tell you. I'll kick you out myself." Harry voice could just barely be heard over the sound of babies crying, and both the young boys were angry with the two older men for upsetting their babies.

"Professor Dumbledore, we will explain everything to the fullest of our abilities, but in a quiet and respectable manor." Draco added, his tone holding no rebuff in it.

He walked back into the room and a moment later, emerged with a baby in his arm and Harry following just behind in the same situation.

"Severus I think I need to sit down." Dumbledor muttered, looking a little on the pale side. Harry had never been witness to such a degree of odd behaviour in such a short amount of time from the Headmaster. Dumbledore had always seemed so _collected_ to him.

Draco walked straight up to a still slightly irritated Severus Snape and gently pushed him into a seat before handing over Rosa. "Here, you caused it you fix it." Harry, liking that idea, walked over to Dumbledore and gently placed his little bundle into the bewildered man's shaking arms.

"Don't drop him," Harry said before letting go, an underlining warning in his short three-worded sentence.

Walking over to the only unoccupied seats, Draco and Harry sat down on the sofa side by side.

"I'll start, seeing as everything started with me," Draco began calmly. "I was on my way to what was supposed to be the hottest club on this side of England for a late celebration of my 17th Birthday when I apparated into this ally way just a little way down from the club. You know I could have chosen any ally or any other place really… I just happened to choose this one." Draco seemed to be contemplating this thought when he shook his head forcing himself to get back on track with the conversation.

"Well, almost dead in front of where I had apparated was none other then those two. And in there little bassinet was a letter… seemingly a complete and utterly normal letter."

"Well it wasn't all that normal… It was spelled… The moment I touched the letter inside the envelope those two became in every way 'Mine'. I guess I panicked. I decided I had to find someone to help, anyone, but I couldn't take them to my folks or Snape… So I took them to the first person I could think of who wouldn't turn them away. Harry may not have wanted to help me, or even had a reason to, but he's Harry. I knew he might have turned me away if I was by myself, but he wouldn't turn _them_ away." He indicated the two little ones with a gesture.

"Well… I guess you were right, to a point." Harry continued the conversation. "Draco showed up at my place in the middle of the night and I showed him in. He showed me the letter seemingly thinking that it had finished whatever spell was on it. Well that was just not so. Apparently, my touch brought about the second part. It made us legally bonded to each other and us both equally the parents to them. We decided almost immediately we should come and speak with you headmaster, but you weren't here and we ran into Snape instead."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore corrected. Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, _Professor_ Snape asked to see the letter before we finished explaining and Draco went to show him… with the intent not to let him touch it. That's not what happened, though. Snape grabbed it before we could protest, setting off the third and final part of the whole thing. The letter disappeared and in its place two documents and two rings appeared, finalizing everything." Harry finished with a small sigh.

Dumbledore blinked a bit, trying to take it all in. "May I see these documents and rings?" Snape left to go retrieve the documents from his office, never halting in the gentle rocking motion as he carried Rosa with him. In the meanwhile, Draco and Harry scooted a little forward, offering their left hands for inspection.

Upon Snape's return Dumbledore looked the documents over. Putting the pieces of parchment on the coffee table in front of them all, the elder man closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over them. "It seems this is permanent. There is nothing I can do about it, boys." Draco and Harry nodded, they had been expecting this.

"You two seem to be taking this way too well." Snape observed, his voice rife with scepticism.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer we rant and rave about the unfairness of the world? Scream and shout about how this wasn't supposed to happen, that it shouldn't have happened? Perhaps demand that someone fix the unfixable as well as bring about world peace while they're at it? Well, tell me, what would be the point of that?"

"Professors, Harry and I know that marriage in the wizardry world is a for life thing. We also understand the consequences of the rings and those documents. We are just trying to make the best of things. We've done some talking…" Draco glanced over at Harry at this and got a nod of approval to continue talking. "And we've decided we don't want anyone to know that Rosa and Bri aren't ours or that this wasn't our choice. In order to do that though, you have to help us."

There was a small pause; Dumbledore seemed to be thinking this option over, while Snape appeared to be in shock.

"This could actually work…" The Headmaster rumbled with a not. "Let's get a few things straightened out first. Who carried them? Were they conceived from love or a one-time thing? What are their names? … We'll start with that for now."

Draco again took charge of the situation. "I carried them; this will also explain my absence from the last half of the school year. We talked it over and decided love; we don't want them, at any point in their lives, to think they were unwanted. As for names you, Headmaster, are holding Briar Draconias Malfoy, and Severus is holding Rosetta Arrianna Potter. We have decided that would work best and that we would hold onto our own last names… If we chose so later, we can change them."

Dumbledore nodded his head in an agreeing manner. "Yes, I think that will work out just fine. We'll have to change things about a bit for the coming year, but I think it will be fine. Who and when do you want to do the blood adoption?" Dumbledore asked Draco and Harry, looking at them expectantly.

Harry looked at Draco before turning back to the headmaster. "We really hadn't discussed that…" Dumbledore nodded his head, "Well there really is no hurry I suppose, just as long as it is taken care of relatively soon."

"Now, Harry," The Headmaster continued. "I know you don't turn 17 till next week, but I think it best to go ahead and move the two of you back into the castle. You'll have to go and retrieve your things from the Dursleys' but that shouldn't be too much of a hassle. Now I want to show you where you'll be staying, as I assume that Severus would prefer that you not stay with him." Albus offered up a teasing smile to the Potions Master, chuckling to himself when it wasn't returned.

When the elder wizard stood, Harry and Draco followed suit, allowing the two men to continue carrying the little ones as Dumbledore lead them out of the dungeons and down the hall opposite of his office. This hall was rarely used, as there weren't any classrooms along it, so there was no real need for students to venture down it. At the end of the hall was a large oval portrait of a girl with blond hair about the age of eight, playing with a litter of kittens that were in a basket. "Hello, Sara," Dumbledore said to the portrait in greeting.

The little girl looked up from the kitten in her hands. "Oh hello, Headmaster. Have you come to visit?" The little girl asked in a bright and cheerful voice.

"I'm afraid not Sara," Dumbledore replied. "Could you please allow Harry and Draco to occupy the rooms you guard? They and their children will be staying here for the remainder of their stay at Hogwarts, if it is acceptable to you."

The little girl, Sara, smiled brightly. "Of course headmaster, please go and head in." The little girl's portrait swung inward to allow passage through.

"I'll let you talk passwords over with her," the Headmaster told Harry and Draco, "just make sure no one knows about these rooms. They are one of the best kept secrets of Hogwarts, my boys."

Dumbledore lead the way into the room, saying. "They are a bit spacious but they'll have to do. They are usually used when the Headmaster has a family." He gave a small smile.

"Now, beyond these doors is the main room, straight ahead is the library then through there lies the veranda that opens to a private garden. Now in the far right corner in the dining room and through it a kitchen that was added in by a muggle-born Headmistress some time back and has been upgraded constantly. And through that hall is a bath a couple of spare bedrooms and your main bedroom. I won't bother showing you, I'm sure you'll want to explore on your own, but in the main bedroom, there are a set of steps that go upward and a set that go downward. The upward is the nursery, and the downstairs has several rooms, one a work room for potions and such the others at one time or another have been bedrooms. There is a staircase behind the fireplace that can also access the bottom floor."

Dumbledore glanced around as if trying to remember if that was everything or not, decided it would do, and looked back at the two boys. "I'll leave the decorating and such to your discretion. We still need to go over some things, though I think it will keep for the moment. I'll let you two get settled in and then we'll talk after dinner. We'll dine here if that is alright with you two?" Harry nodded seeing as Draco was still staring after the Headmaster, dumbfounded.

"Very well lads." He handed over Briar to Harry watching as Snape did the same with Rosetta to Draco. "Till this evening." He said, walked out with Severus right behind him.

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "What do you think about all _this_?"

Harry glanced around the room wide eyed. "Wow… just wow…"

I hope everyone enjoyed! Please take the time to let me know if you did or did not.

I have a slight q to put out there for you my readers. I'm trying to decide whether old Voldie is dead or not… if you haven't noticed there isn't much mention on the whole war factor so I'm still not decided and I kind of need to decide soon. Please let me hear ur opinions on the topic :D

Thank you to all who have been reading and especially to those who have been reviewing!

Special thanks to Attagrl ! Who took the time to remind me that it has been a while since I last updated :D


	6. Settling In

**Sorry it took so long. I wanted to get the chapter I was working on finished before updating again. I am also working on several other pieces, unfortunately not all of them for here. Please be patient for my Updates I promise they are coming!**

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for it All~**

**-Chapter Six-**

**Settling In**

_Draco looked at Harry. "What do you think about all this?"_

_Harry glanced around the room wide eyed. "Wow… just wow…" _

Harry and Draco decided to explore, but one room at a time and together. Before you reached the main room was a small greeting room. There were a few chairs and a small fire. The room was mostly to welcome someone but not necessarily bring them into your home. The room was a neutral colour of tans and light browns. Through a set of doors on the far side of the room was the main room.

Harry's immediate thought upon seeing the main room was _delicate._ Every thing was a china white or light cream colour. There was a crystal chandler hanging from the ceiling and the fireplace, which took up a large portion of the left side of the room, was done in white marble. The furniture was done in creams and the tables were glass with white oak legs. The walls were done with the feel of walking in clouds, kind of atmosphere

Harry had a feeling he was going to love the rest of the place if done in the same taste. Draco seemed to note Harry's pleasure in the room and shook his head. He had to admit that it was well done; the room was so plain it was fancy.

The library was about the same size as the school's library, if not just a bit smaller. Several areas in the room had been set up for a peaceful place to read in solitude in the centre of the room how ever sat a large table with several chairs for heavy research.

Through a set of glass double doors was a small but beautiful garden. Rose vines climbed up the walls of the castle and Draco could even see a bench next to a small pond with water lilies in it.

Draco was having a little more fun taking in Harry's reaction to each new room then actually taking in the room though. Harry's face would light up with wonder then with joy. It was quite amazing to be truthful. After all in Draco's opinion these rooms were no better then the one's he grew up in, but then Draco's mind ran back to the small hovel of a home he had found Harry at.

The dinning room was done up with elegant high back chairs in stained elm's wood, with a matching table. The same wood made up the countertops in the kitchen and was used on the flooring in both rooms.

They decided to skip over the spare bedrooms and bath and head into the main bedroom. The room was dominated by the overly large bed in the centre of the room. There were two wardrobes as well as two chests that sat at the end of the bed. The bed had a large canopy covered the whole bed in a shade of robin's egg blue to mach the bedding. The floor and walls were done in a similar grey-blue as Snape's spare room was. There was a large fireplace that was done in grey stone work. Off to one side of the room was a door that led to a spacious bathroom done in black and white. Across from the bathroom was a matching door that when opened led to a landing where a set of stairs disappeared upwards and a set off to its side led downwards.

Deciding it was probably best to leave the down stairs alone till they had more time to explore it they headed up. The stairs led up to a circler room, it was spacious and done in pale yellows, greens, blues and pinks. It had four windows one pointing in each direction. "I think its perfect Draco, don't you think so?" Draco didn't answer, just nodded his agreement.

"With a few touch ups here and there…" Draco was mostly just funning to see what Harry thought.

"Draco you dare change one thing in any of those rooms we just looked through and I'll turn your hair permanently pink." Draco actually gaped at Harry.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Harry raised an eye brow. "Oh wouldn't I?" rolling his eyes Harry quickly made a decision. "Dobby..."

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter sir?" Harry offered up a patient smile.

"Dobby could you be so good as to bring our things from Snape's spare bedroom and place them here where we will be staying from now on?"

Dobby nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby be happy to!"

"Thank you Dobby, you can put the babies' things in this room and Draco and mine in the room below." Harry smiled as Dobby disappeared.

"Wait a minuet Harry. I thought you would want your own room now that we have more of a choice."

"Draco I see no reason too, but if it is what you want then I won't argue with you. I just thought we would both want to be where we could get to the children if we were needed and the main bedroom is certainly large enough for the both of us. Plus we're supposed to be married and in love, what would people think if we had two separate bedrooms?"

Draco thought over what Harry had said, he had to admit that Harry had some good points. "I guess you're right, I suppose we should get ready for dinner, Dumbledore and Severus will be back anytime." Harry nodded, and headed for the stairs.

… … …

"Now I've been doing some thinking, and I think it best if we talk about the future. Harry I know you know I've already offered you the D.A.D.A. position after you graduate, but I've also heard that both of you have receive invitations to go pro as Seekers. How ever with things as they are I am willing to offer you to share the position of D.A.D.A. I have also considered opening a class to seventh years only about the repercussions of the Dark Arts and the good and bad points of them. Draco I believe this would be a field you could cover well."

Dumbledor was offering them the chance to stay, to make this permanent. "We'd have to think that over professor, we'll let you know when it gets closer to time to make a decision." Draco could tell Harry was glad he answered.

"That is completely understandable boys. Now to the problem of someone watching the little ones while you're in class, I think I have a solution. I'd like to switch over the employment of Dobby and Winky to the two of you." At Harry's hesitation Dumbledor smiled. "I'm sure Mr. Granger would have no objections as they are free and will be paid and have every benefit of any other employed servant."

Harry offered up a weak laugh. "I think we can agree to that, don't you think so Draco?" Harry glanced over to where Draco sat taking a sip of water.

"Yeah, I don't think there will be a problem with that."

"Good, good! I've heard from Severus that you went shopping this morning, but most likely did not get everything that you may need." At the boys nods he continued on. "Well, feel free to come and go as you please just try to be careful I'm sure that the papers would love to get a hold of this information especially before you are ready to give it."

Draco saw that Harry actually paled at this and stopped eating. "Professor, am I to assume that we are not allowed to have visitors to these rooms?" Dumbledor shook his head.

"I see no reason why you can not allow a few trusted individuals to know where you are, but the rooms must not become common knowledge or any such then." The boys nodded there understanding.

"One last thing, Harry I'd like you to continue your D.A. club, only perhaps we could open it up to more students. I was thinking, 3rd through 7th." Harry wasn't sure which feeling was more dominate at the moment, joy, excitement, worry, wariness, or just tiredness. "I will leave everything for you to arrange, just as you did in your fifth year. Only this time you won't have to sneak about." Dumbledor's eyes held a furious twinkle.

"Very well headmaster, I'll continue and open it up to the other students, as long as I am completely in charge and have the complete say in who is and isn't to do what and if I decide that someone should not come again that is my choice." Harry would not back down from this. Draco saw the determined look in Harry's eyes. "And Professor, I'll teach what I choose how I choose."

"I think I can agree to that my boy, I do expect a time table at least two weeks ahead of time, and a basic area of spells you intend to cover, just so I can inform Poppy as to what kind of injuries she may want to prepare for." Dumbledor seemed to be resisting the urge to laugh, as Snape stared at him unbelievingly.

"Well I think that about covers it, thank you for allowing me to dine with you. I will see you upon the start of the new school semester, but I now must return to my meeting I had to put on hold. Harry I expect the first time table on my desk by the first week of the new term." Harry and Draco saw the two men out though Severus had not said a thing the entire night but a few words here and there; it was a strangely nice dinner.

Harry sighed and glanced over at the basket cradle. "I'll feed and clean up Briar while you do the same for Rosetta…" It wasn't a demand merely an asked request which Draco complied to.

*(The Next Day) …

Draco looked over at Harry who seemed to have a far off look on his face. Now come to think about it, Draco couldn't recall Harry saying more then one or two words at a time all morning.

"Harry…" Harry glanced up and blinked his eyes slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You've been quiet all morning."

Harry went to reply but at that moment the Knight Bus slammed to a stop. "PRIVATE DRIVE!" Draco watched as Harry's already worry drawn face palled further.

Just a little while ago they had left their two little ones with their newly acquired servant house elves to go and retrieve Harry's things from his relatives. Harry hadn't seemed very eager about this venture, and now Draco was positive that the other wasn't.

As they disembarked from the bus Harry took in a deep breath. The moment before he stepped onto the ground he let his glamour fade away. He knew the moment his uncle saw that his handy work had disappeared he would be in trouble. Not to mention he still had another 6 days till his 17th birthday, and any magic he did here would be considered underage magic.

Draco stared at the now almost faded bruise, he had completely forgotten about it, till now.

"Stay here."

Draco went to complain but stopped at the stone glare in Harry's eyes. He instead just nodded and watched from where he stood as Harry walked up to the door of number 4 and knocked.

With in minuets the door was opened and Draco watched furiously, as Harry was grabbed by the front of his shirt and dragged into the house the door slamming behind him, just barely missing his heals.

The moment the door swung open Harry knew he was in trouble; his uncle had that look on his face. With in seconds he was inside the house and felt a resounding pain along the left side of his face. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Leaving in the middle of the night, completely neglecting your chores, thinking you can come back any time you please."

Harry felt another blow to his head, this one sending him into the wall and onto the floor. "You _lazy_,_ good for nothing_,_ freak_." Harry's uncle emphasized each word with a kick to his ribs. He quickly forced himself to block out the loud booming continuous stream of insults.

Harry let out a low groan as his uncle hit already cracked and broken ribs and a deeply bruised hip, doing his best to cover his vital organs.

Harry was on the verge of letting himself black out, in order to escape the rest of the ordeal when he realized it had all stopped. Harry refused to move though. He knew that look he had seen in his uncle's eyes. The man had no intention of leaving him alone till he was a broken heap. 'This must be some kind of trick.'

Suddenly soft, gentle hands were running through his hair. Harry had to force himself not to flinch away. It would not be good to let Vernon know that he was scared. 'What is he playing at now?'

Harry refused to give any sign that he was still conscious, even as the hands began to carefully caress the side of his face, and almost nervously try to tuck strands of hair behind his ear.

Something wet touched Harry's cheek startling him slightly. "…come on, wake up. I'm here Harry; I won't let him hurt you any more, I promise, just please wake up. Everything's going to be okay, it's all over now." Harry forced himself to open his eyes. The voice wasn't his uncle's, and it sounded genuinely worried.

It took him a moment to recognize the figure in front of him with out his glasses, as soon as he did though it all came rushing back. "I thought I told you to stay outside." His voice was raspy and he wheezed a bit between words, completely destroying the scolding tone he was going for.

He tried to push himself up, but was gently pushed back down by his shoulders. "Don't move, you could aggravate your injuries." The world came into focus as his repaired glasses were placed back onto the bridge of his nose, giving him an un-obscured view of Draco's face.

He had what appeared to be tear streaks down his face and his eyes still held unshed tears, and uneasy worry. It was a strange look to find in someone's eyes directed at him.

Hermione often showed concern and in her own way worry, but never to the magnitude that Harry could see in Draco's face.

Harry's attention was brought back as Draco's hand returned to carding through his hair once again. "Let's go home." Draco waved his wand and muttered "Accio Harry Potter's things."

There was a sound of clatter then a few thumps then nothing. Draco quickly shrunk everything and stuck them in his pocket. He looked down and contemplated, what was the best way to get Harry back to Hogwarts?

Harry rolled his eyes and slowly rose into a sitting position then forced himself into a standing one. He continuously batted away Draco's attempts to make him return to a prone position. Taking a deep breath he took a step toward the door and almost collapsed right there.

Suddenly there was an arm around his waist and a hand pulling his over their shoulders. "You are going to get yourself killed one day, you know that?"

Harry wasn't really sure if Draco really wanted him to answer or not but decided not to as he wasn't sure he would be able to.

They made it to the curb when Draco stopped and wrapped both arms around the other boy pulling him close and hoping that what he was about to do wouldn't cause to much harm to the other boy.

Harry was about to ask what Draco thought he was doing when the feeling of being tightly squeezed from every angle began. The experience was unbearable, he blacked out just before they reached their destination.

Draco almost staggered back at the sudden weight that he hadn't expected. Draco quickly cast a weightless spell and swung Harry up into his arms. He hurried as quickly as he could across the grounds and castle, practically running down to the dungeons.

…

As Draco watched Harry sleep off the effects of Severus's potions. He let the events of earlier crash down upon him. He had, had every intention of following Harry's demand that he wait for him, but the sound of yelling and then crashing drove him to check on the other. The sight that had met him was something he had never contemplated in his entire life.

Even when he and Harry had fought there had always been some kind of respect between the two. Yes Draco would admit, he had fought dirty on an occasion or two, but nothing like what he saw before him there. A man at least four times Harry's size not only physically but brutally beating him, with out any restraint at all.

Draco noticed something else that was different from this fight and the ones he had, had before with the boy who lived. When he and Harry fault, Harry always fault back.

Draco was sure, now that he thought about it, that it was this fact that had broke his restraint. To be completely honest he couldn't really remember what happened after that. Harry's uncle lay stunned where he had fell and Harry wouldn't wake up. The last part was all he really focused on.

Harry was so pail and there was blood. Draco was scared to move the boy, was afraid he hadn't stepped in soon enough. Draco wasn't really sure how long he had sat there trying to coax the other awake when he heard Harry's voice.

Draco hadn't even realized he had cried at some point till his godfather forced him to go clean up.

Draco shook all these stray thoughts out of mind. He was slightly surprised to see it was dark and probably had been for some time now. Standing up he walked around the bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. He edged closer to the still sleeping body next to him. Facing the other boy he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed… I'm trying my best to keep my updates on the long side just to let you know that my chapters have never been so long so constantly! Personally I think that is something to celebrate about!

I am going to be working on an adopted story soon I hope y'all might take a gander at it when I do :D

**Please Review**: Let me hear your thoughts and Ideas… any thoughts on how the first day back at Hogwarts for everyone should turn out? I'm trying to decide whether they ride the train or not… sigh that's all till next time :D


	7. Usually Happens in Threes

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this up… I've fallen into a kind of reading/writing block but I'm trying to work through it as quickly as possible. **

**Thanks you to all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Seven-**

**Usually Happens in Threes**

**(A Ceremony, Meeting, and Test)**

_Facing the other boy he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _

Harry was slightly surprised when he woke up at the feeling of actually feeling well rested. It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with, but one he was sure he could become used to.

He went to rise up only to feel a heavy weight on one of his shoulders and along that side of his body. Confused he looked to the side and just stared. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or if he was just really out of it.

Draco lay sleeping next to him, curled into his side with his head resting on Harry's right shoulder. One of his arms lay across Harry's waist while the other's hand was fisted onto Harry's sleeve.

Harry took in the sleeping face and clinging position, wondering at how he had gotten to be there. He didn't even remember going to bed. In fact the last thing he remembered was… leaving the Dursley's at lest that's what he thinks was the last thing.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a soft whimpering sound and a tightening around his waist. Looking back down Harry was surprised to see a worried expression on the still sleeping blonds face.

What ever Draco was dreaming about must have really been bothering him because the arm only got tighter as he attempted to pull himself closer to the other.

Harry confused and worried did the only thing he could think of. Taking his sleeve out of the other boy's grip he wrapped the arm around said boy's shoulders and brought him against his chest.

Harry had never seen Draco like this, and was pretty sure that Draco would deny that he ever was like this.

Harry continued to hold the other close and rub soothing circles onto his back. This seemed to be working, but Draco's hold did not release the slightest. Sighing, Harry eased himself and Draco into a more comfortable position and settled himself to get some more sleep since it seemed Draco had no intention of waking up or letting go anytime soon.

… … …

"I honestly don't see what we're arguing about. Severus is completely capable of doing the ceremony." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I never said he wasn't, I believe we were arguing over who was to handle the witnessing of the ceremony, we've already agreed Snape should perform it." Draco glared at Harry.

"I think I've made it plainly clear I will not allow anyone outside of who already knows that these aren't our blood children."

"Then you're right I don't know what we're arguing about because that obviously leaves us with only one choice, Dumbledore." Harry watched Draco's eyes narrow before he nodded.

"Fine, Dumbledore. When do you want to do this?"

"The sooner the better is my way of thinking. How about this afternoon? I'm sure Dumbledore will find a way to get away from his meeting for a few minuets."

"I'll go speak with Severus then." Draco looked like he was going to add something to that when the sound of a crying baby reached the two.

"Go ahead Draco, me and Dobby can take care of this." Harry didn't wait for a reply but headed toward the nursery.

Draco bit his lip temped to run after the other teen anyway. Shaking his head he growled to himself. "He said he could handle it." With a swift mental shake he headed out the door and toward the dungeons.

Harry washed his hands after tossing out a dirty dipper, hurrying back toward Rosa's bed to tuck her back in. She held a dainty thumb in her mouth and clutched her baby blanket in her small fist, the picture was so adorable. Harry almost wished Colin was around to take a picture.

Doing his best not disturb the little one; he tucked the blanket she clutched firmly around her. Stepping across the room to check on the softly sleeping Briar, Harry felt slightly at peace watching the two. Smiling he headed back down to his and Draco's bedroom and out to the main room to use the floo.

… … …

"Harry my boy I would be honoured to. I'll make sure all the paperwork is handled with discretion and I will see the two of you at six this evening sharp."

"Thank you sir." There was a moment of silence before the fire returned back to its regular colour.

"So I guess that means we're all set." Harry glance up from his place kneeled on the floor to where Draco stood leaning against the wall close to the entrance.

"It seems so. How did Snape take it?" Harry stood up being careful standing up on slightly numb legs.

Draco raised an eye brow. "With a rosy disposition… what do you think Potter?" Harry felt his eyes go wide. Walking toward Draco he notice he looked extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Draco… what's the matter?" Draco glanced up into Harry's slightly worried face, closing his eyes at the wave of exhaustion grew slightly.

"I… I don't know." Biting his lip Harry guided Draco toward the couch, and pushed him down onto it. Harry made no move to say anything as he guided Draco's body to lay face down on the sofa. Sitting down by the other boy's side Harry started rubbing circles into the other's shoulders and back.

"Just relax Draco, you're getting too tensed up. Everything is going to be fine." Draco didn't reply instead focusing on Harry's hands as they eased the stress from his body.

Sighing Draco turned over forcing himself to look at Harry. "How can you take all this so calmly?" He looked like he wanted to say more but decided not to.

"Draco, were in this together whether we like it or not. We need to make this as easy for each other as possible. It's not how I planned my life out, but I rarely get what I planned for."

"This isn't what you wanted though. You got thrown into this mess with me, and you could just walk away." Harry took in the accusing, worried, and unsure look that kept crossing the other's face.

"Snape said something, didn't he? Draco this might not be what I wanted or had planned, but we're in this together. I have no intention of walking out on Briar, Rosetta or you." Harry studied the other's face for a moment. "You do believe me don't you?"

Draco almost felt like crying he was so relieved. He should have known that Harry wouldn't turn his back on them. It wasn't Harry's way. "Yeah… yeah I believe you."

Harry smiled placing a light peck on Draco's forehead before standing up and heading toward the kitchen. "Good, why don't you go get changed, I'll start dinner. The others will be here soon."

… … …

They all stood in front of the fire place, Snape with a slightly testy look on his face while Dumbledore stood off to one side a mad twinkle going on in his eyes.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do you bear witness to this ceremony of your own free will, and shall attest to the authority of it and its completion." Severus looked almost accusingly at the elder man.

Albus's voice was more then slightly cheerful upon its reply. "I witness freely and shall attest to its authority and completion."

"Draconias Lucius Malfoy do you enter into this ceremony whole heartedly and offer your blood freely to join with these children and this man?"

Draco held forth his left hand, palm up. "I do so whole heartedly and freely." Severus pressed a small silver dagger along the bottom of the palm opening a small cut. Severus took a moment to force a good bit of blood to fall into a small bowl

"Harold James Potter do you enter into this ceremony whole heartedly and offer your blood freely to join with these children and this man?"

"I do so whole heartedly and freely." Harry followed Draco's example not even flinching as the dagger made a deep cut into his flesh.

Draco and Harry both did their best to soothe the children's cries after each had been administered a small cut to their own left hand.

Taking the bowl that now contained Draco, Harry, Rosetta, and Briar's blood Severus quickly mixed it together. He cast several spells then spoke again.

"I Severus Tobias Snape attests to the joining of those present's blood under their own admission."

Taking Draco's left hand back into his own Severus dipped the cut into the now combined and spelled blood in the bowl. "I Draco take these children as my own blood and this man as my own; I will never deny that I have done so." A whispered spell by Severus and the cut healed leaving behind not even a scratch.

Harry offered up his hand next watching as Severus followed the same procedure for him as he had for Draco. "I Harry take these children as my own blood and this man as my own; I will never deny that I have done so." Again a whispered spell and the cut was gone.

Severus followed this procedure twice more with out the words each time healing the small cut on each child's hand.

With the last cut healed Severus mumbled another spell to activate those placed on the blood. There was a whirl of magic in the room before it settled. At first glance one would hardly notice the changes in the little ones. Briar's auburn hair was just a shade darker and instead of his blue eyes they were now the same silver grey as Draco's. Rosetta's eyes had taken on the same emerald green as Harry's but her hair was just a slightly darker shade of blond then Draco's own with a slight tinge of red mixed in it.

Severus quickly banished the rest of the blood away. Before spelling everything clean. "Alright lads I still need some signatures here." Albus smiled brightly as he held up a long piece of parchment.

Severus quickly walked forward and signed his name offering the pen to Draco next. Harry took his turn before offering the pen back to Dumbledore. Albus signed, as soon as his pen left the paper the document rolled itself up and vanished in a sprinkle of dust.

"We'll I guess that's it, thank you so much lads for letting me be a part of this and for dinner. Now I really should be going. I will see you near the beginning of the term. Afternoon Severus." Harry could have sworn he saw Snape roll his eyes at the headmaster.

Severus waited till the headmaster was out of the room before speaking. "I hope you both realize how irrevocable this is."

"Snape were not dumb. We know what this means, and since it is irrevocable then there is no point in brining it up again." Harry turned with out a comment and headed toward the nursery Briar in tow.

"Hmm…" Draco rolled his eyes.

"He's right Severus. We made this decision knowing the consequence; the least you could do is stand by our decision and support us." Draco raised an eye brow expectantly.

"I shall see what I can do, if you don't mind I will see myself out." Draco nodded and watched as his Godfather left the room before following Harry's previous lead, taking Rosa up to the nursery.

Harry finished tucking in Briar and waited patiently for Draco to do the same with Rosa.

Draco feeling Harry watching him from the doorway made his way to the other. "They're ours Draco. It's kind of hard to believe isn't it? Something just occurred to me." Harry paused looking more directly at Draco. "What if I make a lousy dad?"

Draco could actually feel a smile forming on his lips. "Impossible. Now come on lets get some sleep."

… … …

Harry swallowed his nervousness… for some reason this felt different. They had been sharing the same bed since Rosa and Briar had first came into their lives but after the ceremony something felt different. What that was Harry couldn't really tell.

"Harry…" Harry glanced up from where he had been studying his hands. Draco stood almost just as nervously at the end of the bed.

Focusing on Draco, Harry pushed his nervousness to the side and walked up to the other. Grabbing his hands that seemed to be rubbing each other raw Harry held them gently in his hands.

Draco didn't say anything just stood there looking at Harry. "Draco…" Harry couldn't tell you how it happened, or even who started it but the next thing he new they were kissing. Not the gentle chaste kiss that they had shared a time or two, but a hungry deep kiss neither had felt before.

Draco shivered as Harry's tongue brushed across his then returned to do it again. Draco's arms snaked around Harry's neck as he felt arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer to the other. Draco let out a small sound of protest when Harry's lips left his, but sucked in a quick breath when the mouth in question attacked his neck.

The two jumped apart when there was a sudden "heh humm." Glancing about Draco noticed the little girl from their front portrait was waving at them from one pictures on the wall this one happening to be of a valley full of wild flowers. Draco felt himself glair at the girl.

"Yes Sarah?" Other then the slight flush along his cheeks no one would ever guess that Harry was flustered.

"The Headmaster asked me to fetch you. I would have waited but he said it was urgent. He is in his office." Harry shared a worried glance with Draco before calling out for Winky.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, what can Winky help with?" Harry tried his best to be patient though he could feel foreboding starting to build up in the pit of his stomach. "Winky, Draco and I must go see the headmaster. Please keep a watch on the little ones while we are out." Harry did not pay much attention to her reply other then to make sure it was an affirmative to his request. He would make it up to her later.

Draco held out Harry's robe already having secured his own. Draco could almost feel Harry's worry as he took the robe and hurried to put it on as they made their way to the entrance to their quarters.

Draco was trying to ease Harry's worries by rubbing small circles into his back as they entered the headmaster's office. Draco paused and pulled Harry protectively against his chest at the sound of a certain voice in his office.

"Do not give me that foolish nonsense Albus, if you know where my son is I demand that you tell me this instant. I will not play your games old man." Draco took Harry's hand into his own and squeezed it tightly motioning with his other for Harry to stay put and wait.

Taking a deep breath Draco opened the headmaster's door and walked into his office. "Father you're going to spontaneously combust if you don't calm down. I'm assuming this is what you wanted to see me about headmaster?"

Harry waited fidgeting on the other side of the door listening to the group talk. "Yes it seems your father received word of your arrival, and after your long absence has come looking for you." Harry could practically see Draco rolling his eyes through the door.

"Honestly, father I'm right here. Couldn't you have waited till morning?"

"Draco how was I to know that you would still be here come morning, seeing as I haven't seen you in almost a year now. How was I to know you hadn't already disappeared once again?" Lucius Malfoy's voice sounded dangerously controlled.

"Draco perhaps you have some things to tell your father?" Harry growled under his breath at the snarky tone of Snape.

"Butt out Severus. I refuse to have this conversation in my pyjamas in the headmaster's office at this ridiculous hour. Father if you wish to have this conversation now. You can meet me at the entrance to my quarters in 15 minuets. I'm sure the headmaster can point you in the right direction. Now if you will excuse me. Headmaster, Severus, Father."

There was a pause before the door opened wide enough to allow Draco to leave the room before closing again. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand in his and headed back toward their rooms.

They quickly slipped through the portrait into the main room. "Draco calm down."

Draco glanced up into Harry's eyes. "Do you have any idea what this means? I mean what is about to happen?" Draco turned away starting to pace the length of the fireplace.

Harry sighed and went to put the tea kettle on. After setting up the tea serves he walked back into the sitting room to find Draco at the same practice as when he had left minuets before. Sigh he walked to Draco and stopped the man mid stride and pulled him into his arms.

"Draco calm down, you're going to make yourself sick. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get through this together. I'm going to be right here the whole time. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." Harry rubbed soothing circle over the other's back doing his best to sound reassuring despite his own misgivings.

There was a knock on the door causing Harry and Draco to take a deep breath before pulling apart. "I'll let you get that dear while I get the tea." Harry paused Draco's motion to head toward the door when a second nock came, by pulling the other closer to him and placing a light chaste kiss on his lips before letting go.

Draco watched as Harry made his way into the kitchen before going to get the door.

Opening the door he saw that Severus was there as well as his father. "Severus, father. Severus I think I can handle things from here, I'm sure you would like to get back to bed." Severus offered up a sour face but nodded he head before turning on his heals to leave the two men there alone.

"Come in dad and have a seat, my husband has gone to get some tea." Draco deliberately ignored the bewildered look his father gave him as he lead the way into the main room and took his usual seat on the sofa. Lucius followed his son's lead and sat.

"What do you mean your husband?" Draco was having trouble seeing the fleeting emotions that crossed over his father's mask barely noticeable to even the trained eye.

"Exactly what I said dad, I'm married, and the person I am married to is my husband." Draco studied the man's face.

Harry took a deep breath levitating the large silver platter in front of him as he entered the room. The tension could have been cut with a knife. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Harry offered up a small smile as he made his way over to the other two men in the room.

Harry almost visibly flinched at the look Lucius directed at him. "Here darling why don't you set that on the table and come sit with us." Draco motioned to a spot next to him a little away from Lucius and slightly behind Draco himself. "Father, I believe you've met my husband Harry." Draco's tone was slightly biting as he spoke.

"Yes indeed it is good to see you again." Lucius' tone was blain at best.

"Draco we much to discus it seems. Perhaps Potter would prefer to get some rest as we talk." Lucius gave a meaning full look toward his son as he made this last comment.

"That is quiet unnecessary dad, Harry has every right to hear anything that is said in our presence, considering a great deal of it has to do with him."

"Are you saying that the reason you disappeared half way through last year's school term has to do with Potter." Draco took a moment to fix his tea before looking back at his father.

"In one way or another, yes. I had no intention of letting the wizardry know of my condition especially with the Dark Lord still at large."

Lucius' eyes held a margin of concern. "What condition would that be and why would you feel that you had to hid it?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I had to hide it not just for my safety or even Harry's, but for our children's." Draco would have sworn his father would have fainted at that point if not for the fact that his father was not the fainting type. He did however spew his freshly made tea at the announcement.

"Draco! What a way to announce to your father that he is a grandfather. I thought you had more tact then that." Draco rolled his eyes at the dark haired man's remark.

"I'm being deprived of what little sleep I get so that's all the tact he gets." Harry cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Draco Malfoy are you telling me that not only are you married to Harry Bloody Potter but also CARRIED a child, Harry Potter's CHILD!" Lucius let his mask slip and stood in a rage. His face was starting to turn a fire red. Suddenly he made to head down the hall and started opening doors.

A sudden fear gripped Harry's heart. He ran grabbed the man physically halting him before he could open Harry and Draco's door. Lucius spun and slapped the back of hand across the right side of Harry's face. Suddenly Lucius was flying backward and slamming into the still closed door.

Looking up he was startled to see a furious look on his son's face as he pulled the only other person in the room into his embrace never once taking his eye or wand off of him. "You will leave now. How dare you assume that I am lying, and how dare you assault my husband. You will not come near my family again, not until you prove that you can accept them. Now get out." Draco's eyes never left him as he made his way out of the main room.

As soon as Draco's father was out of sight he dropped his wand and turned to look Harry in the face. The boy had a split lip and a bruise forming along his cheekbone. There was a single tear sliding down Harry's other cheek. "Shh baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he was going to do that."

Draco used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear away and kissed away the last evidence of its presence. "I swear he will never do that again, and I will never let him hurt our babies. Do you hear me?" Harry didn't trust his voice. At the sudden physical attack Harry's mind immediately started submerging him in flash backs. So instead of replying he nodded his head before burring his face into the crook of Draco's neck.

Lucius watch from the not quiet closed door as Draco comforted a more then slightly upset Harry. Lucius had to admit that he may have gone a little overboard with his test, but he had to be sure. Sighing he made his way back down to the dungeons; hopefully Draco would accept his explanation in the morning and Harry his apology.

Draco bit his lip wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and a soothing hand through the distraught lad's hair. He new his father had some other motive for what he had done, most likely not even realizing the extent of harm he would cause to Harry. "Come on lets get to bed, we'll deal with everything else in the morning."

Harry allowed Draco to guide him into their room and even take his robe off and put it away. Gentle hands encouraged him to slide under the covers. It was a moment later before he felt a dip on the other side of the bad signalling Draco had joined him.

Biting his lip Harry scooted closer to Draco. Normally he would have made himself turn over and go to sleep, but he new he would have nightmares tonight and he would need all Draco's comfort he could get. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he felt Draco's arms encircle him and pull him close. "It's alright Harry, get some sleep. I'm right here should you need me."

* * *

It's an extra long chapter for my delay in updating.

Thank you for reading, please review. I'll do my best to get another update up soon!


	8. A Weasel and A Farret

Thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter… things seem to be coming along nicely… this chapter comes so soon after updating my last chapter for the long wait last time… I didn't want to leave you guys hanging again… especially so soon after doing so.

Enjoy the update and let me know what you think please… !

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Eight-**

**A Ferret and A Weasel**

"_It's alright Harry, get some sleep. I'm right here should you need me." _

Draco rubbed his eyes groggily. Opening his eyes he was slightly surprised to see it was still pitch dark. 'What could have woken me?' He didn't have long to ponder as the sound of someone whimpering caught his attention. Rolling over a bit he let his eyes adjust to the dark.

Harry at some point in the night had entangled himself in one of the blankets it seemed and now laid encased in the material silent tears flooding down his face. Draco took in the sight without really seeming to see it at first.

Draco was brought to the reality of the situation by an almost inaudible cry of what Draco could only decipher as pain from Harry. It took a moment of furious effort to untangle the blanket from around the sweat soaked, shivering, and crying teen.

Once Draco was able to pull the blanket free he quickly put his back against the head board and pulled the plainly nightmare induce teen into his arms. "Shh Harry, it's okay. You're here with me. Wake up." Draco calmly patted down Harry's sweaty locks and trying his best to sooth away the still flowing tears.

"Harry please wakeup. It's alright, baby, nothing bad is going to happen. I'm right here, you're with me." If you had asked Draco what he was trying to do he most likely told you he hadn't the faintest clue.

Almost suddenly Harry gave a violent jerk along with a sharp cry, sitting up without any type of warning. Draco let his arms fall as he watched the now wide away Harry but still fear induced boy trying to recognize his surroundings. After a few minuets Draco spoke softly so as not to startle the other. "Harry…"

Harry turned toward the voice a moment of fear gripping him. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry at the whole thing. Apparently the later was more dominate. Feeling his shoulders started to shake and new wetness started forming at the corners of his eyes Harry buried his face in his hands.

Draco seeing the state Harry was working himself into did the only thing he could think to do. Taking a gentle hold on Harry's shoulders he guided the tearful teen into his arms, pulling him close against his chest. "It's alright, everything's alright." Draco said the same things over and over in as soothing a voice as possible till he felt Harry's breathing even out and the shaking shoulders ease their trembling.

Placing a kiss against the top of his head Draco let a heavy sigh leave him. Placing his cheek to rest against the top of the others head Draco closed his eyes in hope of getting a few more hours sleep. His last coherent thought was 'father's got a lot to answer for as well as those damn muggles.'

… … …

Come morning Draco watched carefully as his tired, emotionally exhausted husband waved a small brightly colored rattle around for the entertainment of their two children. Draco offered a small smile kissing each of his newly acquired family on the brow before leaving Harry to spend some quality time with the two babies.

Draco quickly left he and Harry's quarters and walked purposefully down the hall to his Godfather's quarters where he new he would find his Godfather and his Father having breakfast.

Giving the portrait his personal password to access his Godfather's rooms he quickly entered and made his way to the small dinning area. There as predicted were his father and Godfather talking quietly over their breakfast.

Draco didn't wait for his presence to be acknowledged before storming up to his father and slamming his fist down upon the table. "How dare you!" His voice was a forced calm; Draco himself was surprised at how quiet it was seeing as his anger was so great. In all his years of fighting with Harry he had never been so angry.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Draco didn't wait for a reply. "I know it was your way of testing us, trying to get us to _end the charade._ You probably don't even have a clue how much damage you caused." At the moment Draco wasn't even sure if he was making any since.

"Draco perhaps you could tell us what it is your father has done to upset you so." Draco turned his glare upon his Godfather.

"He knows exactly what he's done. How could he not know." Turning back to his father Draco made a gesture toward Severus. "Go ahead tell him what you've done. Don't even try to pretend you don't know what it is."

Lucius sighed. He had expected some kind of confrontation, but his son's behaviour surprised him in more then one way. "I may have slapped Potter." Draco let out a low growl.

"Back handed him is more like it." Turning to Severus who knew slightly more of Harry's back ground from his resent healing he saw a slightly understanding look on his face. "I spent a great part of the night waking him and consoling him afterward. You ever raise your hand to him or our children or so much as threaten to do so I will rip it off if I don't kill you first. " Draco spun and left the two men in the aerie silence.

Lucius felt his insides begin to chill at his son threat. Looking toward Severus for some kind of explanation as to why it would seem Potter had reacted so strongly.

Severus heaved a sigh pushing away his half eaten breakfast. "It would seem Lucius that Mr. Potter has a history of physical abuse that only recently has been brought to my attention, and that of Draco's."

Lucius let his own sigh escape him.

"I do not envy you my old friend. I personally cannot recall the last time I saw your son in such a fit of anger." Severus lifted an eyebrow as he sipped on his morning coffee.

"Do you mean to tell me you consent to their marriage? My son is married to a Potter and not just any Potter but the Boy Who Lived, Saviour of the Wizardry World, Harry Bloody Potter." Severus slowly returned his cup to the table.

"Lucius whether I consent or not your son is married to him and by law there is nothing we can do to change that. Potter is not only your son's husband but also the father of their children. Whether you or I like it or not they are together and have a family together and there is nothing we can do about it."

Lucius glared at the man before him. "I will not consent nor support this." With a flourish the man stood up and left. Severus watched the man leave in silence, he would come around sooner or later, hopefully before it was to late.

… … …

"Come on Hermione, you know how Harry's relatives are, they aren't going to like this." Ron only put up a small resistance to his girlfriends pulling. They were outside of Number Four Private Drive. It was Harry's birthday and they wanted to surprise him.

"We'll he wont be coming back anyway, right, so what does it matter if his relations panties get twisted?"

"EWWW Hermione, that's grouse. I did not need that image." Hermione giggled at Ron's face doing her best to suppress an out right laugh.

"Come on." Hermione pulled Ron the rest of the way to the door, and with out hesitation knocked.

The door swung open to reveal a large male, who Ron immediately recognized as Harry's cousin. "We're here to see Harry could you tell him were here please?"

He didn't answer. Hermione stood there blinking blankly at the recently slammed door as a voice called on the other side of it. "Dad there's freaks at the door."

They only waited a minuet longer for the door to be reopened to a larger and older version of the previous male. His voice was barely under a yell. "He's not here and you damned well know it now get off my property!" the door slammed closed again.

"What do you think he means that Harry's not here and at we know that?"

"If we knew that would we be here?" Ron was slightly red in the face.

"Do you think someone took him?" Hermione was nibbling on her bottom lip worriedly.

"I suppose the best thing to do is find Dumbledor and let him know Harry's missing. Maybe he already knows where he is."

"Yeah maybe… common, Dumbledor's most likely at Hogwarts."

… … …

Draco was still furious as he made his way back to his and Harry's rooms, so furious in fact he didn't see the figure coming around the corner to prevent colliding into them.

"What the bloody hell?!" Draco glared, he knew that voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here Weasel?"

"That's none of your business Ferret Face, what are you doing here?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"That would also fall under none of your business." Draco turned and continue heading in the direction he had originally been going toward. 'Harry does not need this right now.'

"Malfoy wait!" Draco stopped and slowly turned around.

"Yes?" He raised a single blond eyebrow and the bushy haired girl.

"We're looking for the Headmaster. He doesn't seem to be in his office perhaps you know where he is?" Draco eyed the pair.

"Perhaps…" He let the word hang in the air.

"Malfoy this isn't a time for games. It is important that we talk to him immediately." Again Draco raised a single eyebrow.

"Well I'm afraid that just isn't possible. He will be gone till the return of the school term. Professor Snape is here if it is that important. Now if you'll excuse me." Draco once again went to turn away only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Damn-it Malfoy this isn't a game. Harry is missing! We HAVE to talk to Dumbledor, not Snape." Draco pushed back the urge to growl and sigh all at the same time.

"Listen Weasel, Dumbledor is not here and there is nothing I can do about it, but because I'm such a nice person I will inform you that Potter is in no way missing and is perfectly fine. Now keep your paws off me." With that he pulled his arm not too gently from the red heads grasp.

Ron stared in slight shook at the blonds retreating back as he walked away. "What do you suppose he meant Herm?"

She sighed "I don't know but I suppose we'll have to go talk to Professor Snape to find out.

… … …

Harry glanced up at the comforting hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at the chaste kiss Draco offered. "Where did you go?" Draco waited till he was sitting on the floor beside Harry.

"For a walk, I thought you might enjoy some time with them by yourself." Harry smiled.

"I did thank you." Draco felt a tingle go up his spine as Harry pulled him against his side. Harry left the arm loosely draped around the slightly smaller frame beside him smiling down at the pair of babies sleeping in the blanket they lay on. "They are just so precious."

Draco nodded his head in agreement. The quiet moment was interrupted by loud yelling. "Draconias Lucifer Malfoy, Get over here this INSTANT!" Harry looked over at Draco, who looked between stunned and irritated.

"I'll be right back, dear." Draco placed a kiss on Harry's check before hurrying into the other room.

"I know you can here me!" Harry held his sides as he silently laughed, Snape sounded furious.

"Shh you, you'll wake them and then I'll be the one yelling. What has your robes in a knot?" Severus stepped slightly to the side in order to show Draco who stood behind him.

"Draco I am not your messenger and I refuse to be an escort either. You knew who they were looking for and you know where he is, yet you send them down here to pester and annoy me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping you would send them away, I don't think he is up for this confrontation today. You would know that very well if you had taken the time to think about, it that he isn't, instead of getting hot headed and letting your temper run your brain."

"I am still your professor and you will not speak to me so Draco Malfoy. Now you know as well as I there is nothing for it now. I am sending them to the Head Master's office you will meet them there and take them to see Potter, do you understand me."

Draco could hear the voices of Harry's two friends in the back ground; well actually Draco could only hear one though he knew both were talking. "Why would Malfoy know where Harry is? No I will not quiet down Hermione!"

Draco stared defiantly at his Godfather. "I will meet them, but as to them seeing him that will be up to him. You better tell them if they upset him they will be lucky to have a chance to speak to them again in the next millennium." Draco quickly ended the firecall.

Taking a deep breath he headed back to Harry, to let him know what was fixing to happen. 'I hope he's up for this.'

"Harry, dear?"

"I'm up in the nursery, what was that about? Snape sounded kind of mad." Draco chuckled as he made his way up to the nursery smiling at the little ones being watched closely by Winky.

"Oh he was." Draco entered the nursery to see Harry searching through one of the drawers. "What you looking for?" Harry glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh I was looking for those knitted socks we bought the twins, have you seen them by chance?"

Draco made his way over to the changing table. "You put them in here the other day when you were changing them for bed." He looked for a moment before pulling out two matching pair of cream knitted socks.

"Thanks" Harry pecked Draco's lips. "So what was Snape in a huff about then?" they made there way back down to the children.

"I ran into somebody and sent them to him." Draco knew that being vague was not going make things easier. "Well actually two some bodies."

Harry gave a curious look at Draco. "Really? Who?" Draco worried the corner of his bottom lip.

"Granger and Weasley." Draco waited for what ever reaction he would get. Harry merely blinked a few times before kneeling to place the socks on the sleeping babies' feet.

"You don't have to see them if you don't want to. I'll send them away, tell them they can stuff themselves for all I care." Draco knelt down beside his husband and took his slightly shaking hands into his own. "If that is what you want, just tell me."

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. "There my best friends. They have a right to see me." Draco repressed a growl.

"If that is what you want, but I promise they will be out on their backsides quicker then they can comprehend what is going on if they start up something." Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Trying to remember the last time someone had honestly sounded so protective of him.

"I'll go get them. Why don't you stay here with the children? I won't be long." Draco smoothed Harry's hair before gently pushing him away so he could stand.

Harry watched him go doing his best to repress the nervous feeling forming in his chest.

* * *

**(A/Ns) :D :D :D**

Thanks again for reading… I'm not sure I got Lucius correctly, any thoughts?

Okay I'm not sure whether Lucius comes around sooner… or later… ? and if he does how he should… any suggestions would be most appreciated. Also any suggestions for the coming chapters and all would be helpful even if they are completely just thrown out there any little tid bits may be helpful in the most unexpected way…

One last thing I would like to make a challenge but seeing as I've never made one anyone know how I would go about that… just curious…

Thank you again another update will come soon, promise!


	9. Mine

Okay I decided to makes some majorly dramatic changes to this chapter, and was reading through the last one and was so so so ashamed of the many errors which I deeply apologize to my new beta for giving her the task of fixing… cause there were a LOT of them… and I'm pretty sure I didn't see them all either.

Okay just so you know this is the first update that has been edited by its' awesome beta PteraWaters. My thanks to you! Chapters 1-5 have been edited and reposted 6-8 will follow soon. (The slowness is my fault not PteraWaters's)

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Nine-**

**Mine**

_Harry watched him go, doing his best to repress the nervous feeling forming in his chest. _

Ron and Hermione had been waiting for a good five minuets outside of the Headmaster's office, before they saw Draco. Before so much as a 'hi' or 'hello' could be said Ron had Draco pined to the wall. "What have you done to him? Where is he you slimy Ferret?"

"RON! Let him go, we'll never see Harry if you strangle him now." Hermione seemed to be between slightly shocked and more than slightly annoyed.

"He's done something with Harry, and I want to know what, I intend to know what." Draco rolled his eyes and roughly pushed the other away.

"Listen here Weasel I have not now nor do I at any point have any intention of doing anything to your precious Harry, at least not with out his consent." The last part was said in almost a whisper.

Draco continued, "Harry said that he'll see you, but I'm warning you here and now keep your voices down. And I am dead serious - you upset him and you'll get an ear full before I kick you clear off Hogwarts grounds." With that said he turned and headed back toward his and Harry's rooms.

Draco stopped momentarily to chat with the portrait that guarded their rooms. "Hello Sarah, Tod seems especially rambunctious today."

"Hello Draco, and I believe you are right. I'm sure he'll settle down after a while."

"I'm sure," Draco replied with a smile. "Might we go in Sarah? Harry is expecting us." The little girl beamed and swung the door open.

Draco led the pair through the greeting room and into the main room just barely stopping Ron from yelling out for Harry with a furious glare and a little helping slap from Hermione.

"Harry?... You two have a seat while I go get him." Ron looked like he was about to argue with this plan but kept quiet after receiving a glare from Hermione.

Draco pushed back the need to growl, making his way to the back room where he had left Harry and the children minutes ago, and passing through it to the nursery when he didn't find them there.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts as he finished changing Rosa and placing her next to her brother in the crib. He hadn't heard anyone approaching him and stiffened slightly when a set of arms encircled him from behind, but relaxed at the almost familiar frame behind him. Draco was slightly shorter than him but they seemed to fit together even in this embrace.

"They're here… are you sure about this?" Harry took a deep breath before nodding his head.

"Let's hold off about the children. One thing at a time okay?" Harry could see that Draco wasn't so sure about it, but sighed a little with relief when the other nodded his head.

Harry was in no way, shape or form ashamed of their children… He did, however, know how his friends, especially Ron, could be small minded about some things. Harry didn't want to put his children in that situation unless he knew his friends were willing to accept not only them but Draco as well.

"Shall we go meet the firing squad then?" Draco raised his eyes at Harry's comment, and couldn't help but laugh. "Never mind dear, I haven't time to explain. Let's just say it's a muggle expression.

Draco nodded his head slightly distracted, "Winky," a small figure appeared silently in front of them.

"Yes Master Malfoy Sir?"

"Watch the children for a bit. We'll be down stairs with some guests, who aren't to know about the children." Draco gave a small glare to the fidgety elf.

"Yes, Winky understand Master Malfoy, babies not be heard. Winky take good care of Masters' babies."

… … …

"What's taking so long?" Ron paced back and forth almost, well not almost, _actually_ quite angrily.

"Ron calm down, Malfoy went to go get him." Hermione rolled her eyes at the other, which was becoming, she noticed, a habit.

They both looked to the far side of the room at the sound of a door closing. "HARRY!"

"Harry what happened?" Hermione reached out a hand to touch the side of his face but stopped at Harry's partial smile.

"Nothing to worry about," he insisted. "Old news really."

She shrugged, letting it go for now.

"Harry! Good to see you, man." Ron cried, while Draco ignored the pair, instead staying focused on Harry.

Harry greeted his friends with a warm smile and allowed them to hug him. "It's good to see you too."

"Harry, what are you doing with that Slythern git, huh?" Harry ignored Ron's question, instead turning to Hermione who looked at him with a questioning look.

"I'd like to know that too, Harry. We come to get you to take you to the Burrow and instead find you not there, but here with him."

Harry let out a small sigh. "Well Mione, Ron… Draco and I -"

"Draco?" a twin pair of voices echoed off each other cutting Harry off in the middle of the sentence.

"Why would you call that ferret face Draco?"

Harry shot the red head a glare. "Because, Ron, that ferret face just so happens to be my ferret-faced husband."

Draco made his way to Harry's side, taking his hand in support as Harry spoke to the two. "I resent that, you know."

"What being my husband?" Harry seemed genuinely curious.

"No, you calling me your ferret-faced husband. I think you've got a rather nice looking husband if I do say so myself."

"Of course you'd say so yourself, you're talking about you." Draco shot Harry a dark glare, only causing the smirk on Harry's face to become bigger.

"Draco, Husband… Harry mate, please tell me this is all some kind of sick joke." Ron looked kind of green around the edges and seemed unsure if he wanted to sit down or not, but the couple didn't stay focused on them for long cause it was about that moment that Hermione did something she did very rarely. She lost her temper.

"Harry James Potter, How _could_ you? Not only do you get _married_ without telling us, you went out with him without letting us know! Not only _that_! You didn't get married to just anyone with out letting us be there, but you married _Draco Malfoy_! Not only _your worst enemy_ these days, but a _boy_, Harry! **A boy**!"

Draco glanced over at Harry to find he had the same blank expression on his face as he did the night Draco had shown up on the other's doorstep, but the fact that Ron was also staring at the girl in shock didn't ease his worry the least bit.

"Granger, perhaps you haven't noticed but I quite like being a boy." Draco declared coldly. Harry's eyes only briefly twitched in his direction as the blond continued. "I highly doubt that Harry would have it any other way either."

Hermione was beet red in anger. "So, what makes you think it was alright to hide this from us? We're supposed to be your best friends Harry. We go through everything with you, how could you keep this from us? And don't give me that danger crap! You know as well as I that there was no way we could be in any more danger! We were already up to our necks in it."

"You both may be my best friends, but you try to control my life and my decisions way too much. This was one I didn't need your help with." Hermione looked shocked and hurt at the same time. Her lips met in a thin line as she nodded her head and swiftly left.

Ron looked more than torn about what he was supposed to do; he'd glance at Harry then at the door Hermione had just left through and back at Harry.

"Go on, Ron. Can't have her mad at both of us."

Ron gave Harry a smile. "Just so you know Harry, I'm not mad about it being a guy or anything, but you know you didn't have to chose _Malfoy_." Ron hurried out the door after his furious girlfriend.

As soon as they were gone Draco was only slightly surprised and more startled then anything to find his arms filled with a trembling Harry, whether from tears or anger he wasn't sure.

Draco wrapped his arms about the clinging body in front of him. "Oh Harry, baby, you shouldn't let them get to you so." He did his best to rub soothing circles into his back and across his shoulders.

A shiver raced up and down Draco's spin when a pair of talented lips attached themselves to the side of his neck. "I'm trying not to." Draco couldn't hold back a soft moan as teeth grazed his earlobe before being soothed by a tentative tongue.

Draco captured the wandering lips and tried to devour them. Eventually, they broke apart gulping air greedily.

"You know school starts in a week. We still have a lot of stuff to do before then… and Draco…"

Draco studied the slight hesitant look Harry was giving him. "Yes?"

"You should really think of telling your friends, about us at least. After all, just look at what has happened over the last two days." Harry bit his lip waiting for Draco's response.

"I know," Draco sighed in almost exasperation before kissing Harry once more, "just not today? Soon, but not today." Harry nodded with a smile.

"When ever you're ready, love."

Draco blinked at Harry. "Love?"

Harry's cheeks grew to a rosy red and he ducked his head for his hair to hide his eyes. "Um… yeah…"

Draco couldn't hide his pleasure and crushed the other against his chest.

"I was so worried that if I said it first, you'd run, and I don't think I could bear that." (A/N I feel like such a sap.)

Harry offered up a shy smile. "Well, I'm not running, even though you haven't said anything yet." Then he held his breath with what? Hope? Anticipation?

Harry wondered if it really had only been a few weeks that Draco arrived at his aunt and uncle's house with there two beautiful babies. It felt like this was just how things had always been.

It really was hard to remember life being any other way then the four of them together. Harry didn't want to remember though.

Draco saw Harry's eyes flashing with what? Fear? Worry? Disappointment? He wasn't sure except that he wanted it to go away.

So, he pulled Harry tighter in his arms and captured his lips in a soft passionate kiss. Draco did his best to transfer his feelings through their connected lips so that Harry would be able to feel just what he felt.

Draco pulled back only to place his lips against the shell of Harry's ear. "You are my love." Then he stepped back giving Harry a playful look.

"Well here's your chance to run." Draco pretended to frown at Harry's laughter.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Draconias Lucifer." Draco laughed retaking Harry back into the circle of his arms.

"Ugh you're never going to let that one go are you?" Harry smiled wolfishly.

"Of course not." Draco hit him playfully across the back of the head. "Come on, I bet the little ones are hungry and I'm getting there myself."

Harry watched as Draco walked ahead of him to the nursery. Draco didn't know it, but his confession of love was the best birthday gift he could have ever given Harry. He didn't even care that Draco probably didn't remember that today was, in fact, Harry's birthday.

* * *

I am so Sorry for the delay in updating, life caught up with me, took hold and wouldn't let go. Hopefully things will keep rolling from now on though.

Please send me your thoughts, questions, complaints, and curiosities. I look forward to them all with great anticipation.


	10. Headlines

Wow two updates in one week aren't you impressed :D I'm so glad :D

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Ten-**

**Headlines**

_He didn't even care that Draco probably didn't remember that today was in fact Harry's birthday._

**Wizardry World Saviour Marries Death Eater's Son in Secret**

Draco didn't have to read the article to know what it contained. The headline alone gave that away quite clearly. He let out a long sigh; Harry really didn't need this, not now, not ever.

Draco contemplated hiding the article before Harry got out of the shower, but then decided he would find out sooner or later. It was probably best that he found out now and from him, rather than from some random person.

Draco passed back and forth trying his best to think of the best way to gently breaking this to Harry. This had to happen just days before the first day of school, as if his husband wasn't a nervous wreck about everything that had being going on already.

"Why can't we get a break?" Draco slumped into his chair and dropped his head into his hands. 'Could be worse I suppose, the title could have read _Wizardry World Saviour and Death Eater's Son Conceive_.'

"What was that dear?" Draco's head shot up to watch Harry walk along into the room casually rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Come here baby," Draco opened his arm giving a silent signal for Harry to come to him. Harry raised his eyebrows but decided to humour him, dropping the damp towel around his shoulders as he made his way to Draco.

Draco reached out when Harry was close enough, encircled his waist, and pulled him gently onto his lap. (I wrote lamp instead of lap the first time round and my advisor said that they didn't know that Harry was a genie) Harry looked slightly unsure about the position he was in, but Draco pulled him closer and lightly kissed his cheek.

"What are our plans for the day, love?" Draco asked, glad to have Harry in his arms.

Harry relaxed a bit more into Draco's hold, and replied. "Well we kind of need to get our school supplies, and I was thinking about visiting a jewellery shop before we returned." Harry offered up a small half smile, as if he hoped he would be excited about his suggestion.

Draco's own smile was a bit more tentative as he glanced at the face-down Daily Prophet on the table where he left it. With a sigh he told Harry, "That may not be the best of plans right now."

Harry raised a single eyebrow, as he studied, Draco closely. After a tense moment he asked, "Why's that?"

Draco sighed, and tentatively reached out for the prophet. "Just remember love, we both knew this would happen sooner or later, and that it isn't as bad as it may seem." He passed it over to a slightly nervous looking Harry.

"What is it?" Harry looked down as Draco held him close, watching attentively catching every shift in Harry's body. It started with a small twitch in his fingers, then an almost deathly clenching of his hands, while his breath grew shallow, practically hyperventilating. Draco slowly rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back, trying to calm down his husband as best he could.

After a few minutes of Harry's obvious blank staring, Draco gently pried the paper from his clutched hands, noting that, Harry seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Harry… Love?" Draco spoke softly, shaking the boy in his arms gently. Harry made no response; he made no indication that he had heard Draco at all.

Draco brushed his fingers through Harry's still more than damp hair, pushing stray strands away his face.

"OH Remus is going to be so upset…" Breathed Harry, as if he had so much trouble grasping his own emotions that he had to focus on what others would be feeling. When Draco felt Harry's whole body start to shake, he pulled the other boy tighter to him, hoping to ease his fears.

Suddenly, Harry was gone. Draco's arms were left empty and a fuming Harry Potter stood before him in a rage. "HOW DARE THEY?" he screamed. "THEY HAVE NO RIGHT! WHO TOLD? HOW DID THEY FIND OUT?"

Draco bit his lip, forcing himself to let Harry vent his anger, and hurt, all the while wanting to join in his outrage. However, one of them in that state was enough to deal with at the moment, without heaping on the situation more trouble then they needed.

"NEVER MIND, I KNOW WHO DID IT. SHE KNEW THIS WOULD HURT ME! HE PROBABLY DOESN'T, BUT SHE DOES! HOW DARE SHE?" Harry paused in his rant and took in a gasping of breath.

He stood there for a bit taking in deep breaths and calming himself, glad that he had decided to wait until he knew how his friends would react before telling them about the babies.

"Rosa, Bri" The words were barely more then a whisper, and practically inaudible from the retreating figure as Harry raced to the nursery.

Draco followed in a worried hurry only to find Harry standing in the doorway, at an angle where he could see both figures at once. "We won't tell anyone," Draco insisted.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at those words and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the world knows you and I are married," Draco began, "but they don't know about the children. We'll wait; we don't have to tell them right now. As far as I'm concerned we don't have to tell them ever." Draco offered a soft smile at Harry's contemplating look. "The world doesn't have a right to know, and as long as no one knows then they're as safe as can be. Right?"

Harry let a long sigh out. "Thank you, I don't think I could deal with the worry."

… … …

(Several hours later)

There was a nock at the door to the main room, causing Draco to look up from the book he was reading in the far room. Placing his bookmark in between the selected pages, he set the book down it in his previously occupied seat before heading to the door.

"Hello, Headmaster" he said when he opened the door. "Will you come in?"

Albus offered up a smile and walked just a few feet beyond the door before stopping. "I got here as soon as possible, as I'm afraid I got tied up in another frivolous meeting. How is he taking it, dear boy?"

Draco grinned smugly and replied. "Not as badly as I thought he would… He yelled a lot… Now though, it's almost as if nothing has happened. The only things to contradict that notion are the letters he keeps setting aflame each time they're delivered."

Albus actually chuckled, that sounded like dear old Harry. For a moment, the headmaster paused in his thinking, but finely he said. "I think we should set up something a little different at the welcoming feast for the two of you… Maybe a different seating arrangement? Now, I've had someone go and retrieve your school supplies, is there anything else you may need? Otherwise, you can look into going out again after things have cooled off a bit."

Draco nodded his head in agreement, not that he had much choice.

"I would check in on Harry," Dumbledore sighed, "but I really should get back. I'll do my best to make sure you aren't bothered at least till the start of term, and have your schedules changed for the two of you as soon as possible. Right then," the old man nodded, patting his pockets as if to check there contents. "I believe that is everything lad. I'll see myself out, thank you."

It wasn't until the headmaster had left that Draco realized he had hardly said anything the whole time the man had been there. Sighing and shaking his head he decided to go check on Harry. But it turned out he didn't have to go looking.

Draco smiled watching as Harry descended the stairs from the nursery. "Ready?" The boy asked tiredly, making Draco blinked in confusion.

Suddenly suspicious as well as confused, Draco drew out his words as he asked "Ready for what?"

Harry laughed, "To go out, of course. You honestly think I'm going to let that news report stop my plans?"

"Harry, I just finished talking with Dumbledore and he said we shouldn't do anything till everything had blown over. He's already had someone go to pick up our school things." Draco's words didn't deter Harry one bit, as Draco could tell from the still determined look on his husbands face.

"Good. That's one less thing we have to worry about, but I still intend to go to a jeweller, so are you coming or not?" he asked. The question wasn't directed harshly, only merely stated, so Draco sighed leaving in search of his shoes.

"No telling what would happen to you if I let you go out alone," the blond sighed. "Do you think I should have Severus come up and sit with the little ones till we get back?"

Harry shook his head as he handed Draco's light-weight jacket to him, saying "Winky and Dobby should be alright with them. Besides it's not like we can leave Snape with them when we're in class, and they know to get Snape if need be." Draco nodded his head pulling on the jacket and grabbing his wand.

… … …

"I need to grab something for a potion I've wanted to try for some time now," Draco told Harry after they'd been shopping in Diagon Alley for a while. "You okay on your own for a moment, dear?" Harry waved him off, since he was still glancing though a few defence books and a charm book he had picked up randomly and decided to keep.

Draco didn't waste any time. He didn't want to leave the other by himself too long, so Draco just headed into a small store that carried the more unusual potion supplies. He was almost there when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Turning around, he was a bit surprised to see his father.

"I wanted to let you know that the papers did not receive their information from me," the man told his son, his voice the very definition of cool sincerity. "I've been doing a great deal of thinking and I may not all together agree with your pick of lovers, but I will stand by you both." Draco wanted to throttle the man in aggravation, after what had happened the week before, but nodded his head instead. His father knew quite well that Draco's gesture was neither forgiveness nor damnation, but that Draco would hold judgement for the time being.

"I had hoped, perhaps," Mr. Malfoy said, "I could join you for dinner and tell Harry this myself, as well as offer my apologies."

Draco knew his father was not one to offer apologies, so the fact that he was doing so now was a form of proof of his earlier sentiment. Making a snap decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret, the young man said, "Dinner is at half past six."

The elder Malfoy nodded his head and left his son standing outside the shop to finish his errand, and Draco slightly wondered if his father would actually show up.

… … …

Harry was quite pleased with his purchases, as he had bought two necklaces which were identical in almost every aspect. Each showed a bud of a rose wrapped around a piece of briar. One had sparks of gold throughout it, and the other silver. Rosetta would receive the silver sparked rose with a gold chain and Briar the opposite with a silver chain. Harry wanted to be a semblance of each other and their fathers.

Harry had every single protection, and location spell he could think to put on them, placed on them by the jeweller. They were even tied to each other, as well as to a pair of plain silver and gold bracelets that he and Draco now wore.

Harry had been thinking of getting these items from the moment he had thought of leaving his children on their own for any amount of time. Draco had been intrigued by the idea and even added a few spells to Harry's extensive list when they had been presented to the jeweller.

When Draco and Harry were on their way to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogsmeade, when they were suddenly swamped by witches and wizards with pads and quills in hand. Harry's initial reaction was to step back, but he quickly recovered and moved to step slightly in front of Draco, taking the brunt of the flashes and yelled questions.

"Enough!" The group of talking people grew quiet. "Thank you, now I'll cut this to the quick and save you and me some time and hassle. Yes I am married, and yes Draco Malfoy is my husband. We intend to finish our last year of Hogwarts and after that have no definite plans. We will not take any interviews and as far as I'm concerned this line of discussion and questioning is closed. Good day."

"So, Harry Potter, how does if feel to let the entire wizardry world down with your choice of marriage partners?" One of the reporters yelled, and unfortunately for the person who spoke, Harry heard them.

The-Boy-Who-Lived turned around and faced the young man, who now stood slightly apart from the rest of the crowd. "What is your name?" Harry asked harshly.

"Esken Hobson," the man replied, only cowed slightly by Harry's anger.

Harry gave him a glance over as if he were something below his acknowledgement, and said, "Well Esken, I'm going to tell you a little secret. I don't owe the Wizardry world jack shit. They have no right to tell me who I can and can't marry. I'm sure they've never sent you letters telling you who you could and couldn't marry." Draco watched in astonishment as Harry turned to a woman standing on the curb, who had been watching them with her young son.

"Ma'am may I ask you something?" Harry spook, waiting until she nodded her head mutely. "When you married the father of your child, did anyone out side of close friends and family tell you that you could or couldn't marry him?" she shook her head, wide-eyed at all then attention now on her. "Want to know why? Cause they don't have a right to."

Then, Harry turned back to the Hobson man and growled, "Are you getting the picture? No one else has to have the Wizardry World's approval. Why should I? I'm not asking them to marry him, or live with him, or sleep with him, therefore, you shouldn't tell me not to."

Harry turned to leave, taking Draco's hand in his as he did, stopping again when the same voice called out, "Is that all you have to say to those who gave you so much?"

Draco could feel the anger coming off of Harry and knew this wouldn't be good, and taking a quick anxious breath as his husband spoke. "Gave me?" Harry didn't turn around; he didn't shout or even stop walking. "Gave me! That's laughable."

Harry refused to listen to anything else that was yelled after him as they left. He knew he had lost his temper and most likely said too much, but honestly he had never been so angry.

… … …

"Mr. Draco Malfoy sir, uh M… Mr. Malfoy is in the greeting room to see you. What should Winky tell Mr. Malfoy sir?"

Draco took a moment to study the nervous looking house elf before turning to the slightly worried Harry, who was holding a sleeping Briar close to his chest. Draco's anger from his fathers actions the other morning suddenly flared back to life as he watched Harry worry his bottom lip between his teeth, the bruise along his cheek more defined then it had been before. Draco had agreed to this however, and it was important that he let things be mended.

"I'll take care of it Winky. Please help Harry with the children till I return." Placing his own bundle into the small house elf's arms he stood up. Draco made to leave but was stopped by a light touch on his arm.

"Don't be too angry with him Draco. He's still your father." Draco gave an inner sigh; trust Harry to be so forgiving, maybe this would be smother then he thought.

"That is no excuse for his behaviour." Draco replied, wondering at Harry's ability to smile despite the situation.

"No, maybe not," Harry said. "Just don't forget that he is, though. If he is willing to admit he was wrong, do not hold a grudge, Draco." Harry worried his lip again and Draco knew that if he chose not to reconcile with his father, it would not be his father he was punishing, but Harry. In some twisted way, Harry would blame himself for causing the falling out between Draco and his father. And Draco couldn't let that happen.

"I'll try alright," Draco pecked his check and headed to where he knew his father was waiting for him.

Lucius wasn't really sure if this was the brightest move he had ever made. He was pretty sure that his son was still very much angry and not quite ready to forgive him, but Lucius wasn't willing to wait around to fix this. After all, if he was not mistaken, he had a grandchild and he had every intention in seeing that child today.

The door that led to the main room opened and in stepped his son, with a much guarded look. "I see you came father?" Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

Draco thought seriously about making the man sweat it for a bit, but decided against it. He knew it would only hurt Harry, and after last night he had no intention of doing that anytime soon. Pushing himself away from the wall he walked up to the taller and older version of himself. "Just so you know, the only reason I'm letting this go so easily is because Harry asked me to." He waited a moment, taking in the slightly bewildered look that crossed the man's eyes before continuing, "You still owe him an apology, though."

"Of course, son," Lucius agreed, holding his breath as Draco shot him another furious glare before leading the way back into the place.

"Harry, love…" Draco called, and Lucius forced himself to take a deep breath and swallow his pride, after all this was his son and his son-in-law.

When Harry came into the room, the elder Malfoy said, "I believe I owe you and your husband an apology. I overstepped my bounds and treated you both wrongly." Lucius knew he was being overly formal, but thought, 'Well if I got to do it I might as well do it properly.'

"Your apology is accepted, isn't it Draco?" Harry asked as Lucius looked over at his son who nodded his head haltingly, but it was still a nod.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Harry spoke again, and Lucius snapped out of observing his son quickly.

"It's Lucius, Harry if I may call you Harry," the man replied.

Harry smiled and seemed about to say something when a cry sounded through the room, soon joined by another. Harry left quickly and Draco started to follow when he noticed his father hadn't budged. "I assume you'd like to see your grandchildren?" He asked, not bothering to wait for a reply, but continuing on to his original destination.

Lucius followed the two boys and stood in the doorway of the nursery in complete wonder. He supposed he had heard the terms "children", "them", and "they" on several occasions, but the meaning behind those terms hadn't quiet clicked till just now. He didn't know what to be more amazed about; Draco holding a baby, or the fact that his son had carried two children to term.

Harry walked forward cautiously, rocking his little bundle the whole way. "Lucius, this is your grandson Briar." Almost in a surreal state, Lucius head out his arms to take the little bundle carefully. Briar looked up at him with large stormy grey eyes and reached out a hand and took hold of a lock of Lucius' hair and pulled, which caused Lucius to laugh in delight.

Draco walked up beside Harry and in the same manner offered the other bundle to his father. Harry helped the man rearrange Briar in his arms so he could hold both of the little ones at once. "This, Father, is your granddaughter Rosetta." Lucius gazed in wonder at the two bundles in his arms. He hadn't held a baby since Draco had been this size and usually he left that for his wife and the house elves to do.

"I'll go see about dinner." Harry whispered, smiling and leaving the children alone with their grandfather and Draco.

* * *

Okay a bit different… I decided I couldn't keep everyone mad at Harry and Draco :D Let me know your thoughts… is Lucius hiding something? Or is he being genuine?

Thanks for reading and please leave a few thoughts or suggestions or criticisms. :D


	11. A Visitor

I had hoped to have this up by Wed. but some things came up… It's up now though :D read and enjoy.

Thank you to all my reviewers and a special thank you to those of you who left your opinion of Lucius I will keep them in the forefront of my mind when I next write of him.

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Eleven-**

**A Visitor**

"_I'll go see about dinner." Harry smiled leaving the children alone with their grandfather and Draco. _

Draco woke rubbing away the sleep in his eyes and reached out blindly for the warm body that was supposed to be lying beside him, but found a small indent in the pillow was the only proof that someone had been there originally. Draco forced his eyes open to glance about the room, but there was no one in sight.

Sighing Draco made his way to the bathroom to do his usual morning ritual. Today Draco could tell was going to be a little hectic, and he wanted to feel prepared for it.

Harry heard the shower turn on and smiled down at his charge tickling the little tummy in front of him. Harry hadn't meant to let his anger get the better of him, but had been greatly pleased by the support he felt coming from Draco.

Yesterday had been full of surprises. Lucius had shown up for dinner at apparently Draco's invitation and had offered his apologies and his support in their family. Harry couldn't help smiling at the memory of it all…

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by a light kiss on his neck. "How long have you been up love?" Harry glanced slightly over his shoulder.

"Not long, the little ones started fussing and I didn't want them to wake you so I came up to the nursery." Draco tightened his hold on Harry and let go, a silent thank you for the few extra minutes of rest.

"There is a package in the living room containing all our school things," Harry mentioned. "Dobby informed me of it when I woke, and Winky is making breakfast this morning and will watch the children after. I intend to set up that office room that I told you I wanted in one of the spare rooms today. I know you wanted to mess around in that potions lab… I figured today would be a good day for all that." Harry glanced over at Draco almost shyly.

Draco took all this in stride. The fact that he wasn't in a huff about the newest article in the paper was a huge relief, especially as the title read_ World Saviour ignores Wizardry World's concerns_. Not exactly the truth, but close enough.

"Sounds lovely, dear. Shall we go take part in that breakfast then?" Draco gave Harry a smile as he tucked Rosa's necklace under her top.

Draco might have decided to have them forget about breakfast if he had, had the foresight to see the disruption that would come moments after they sat down.

Draco had just taken a large bite of French toast covered in syrup when loud knocking came at the door, muffled slightly by the door in-between them and the portrait. Draco waved Harry back into his seat taking a swallow of milk to wash the sticky task out of his mouth a bit.

"I'll get it," Draco insisted. "You stay and finish eating. I'm sure it's Severus about something or other he's annoyed with." Harry gave a half smile at this and nodded his head taking another bite of his own breakfast.

Opening the portrait, Draco took a quick step back as he took notice of the infuriated man standing at his door… to be honest Draco would have much preferred the sight of an annoyed and irritated Professor Severus Snape then the furious wild-eyed werewolf Remus Lumpin at his door.

"Good morning, Professor Lumpin," Draco greeted the man. Despite the fact that Remus was no longer taught at Hogwarts, he had at one time had been Draco's professor, thus earning him the title. Draco did his best to quell his shaking nerves as he opened the door a bit wider to admit the enraged man into the room.

"Draco?" Harry's voice carried easily into the room where an uncomfortable silence had settled. Draco was slightly surprised to see the other man's eyes soften at the sound and the furious gleam dim a bit.

"… Draco?" There was a slightly alarmed note in Harry's voice at the repeat of Draco's name.

Draco quickly pushed aside the feeling of unease in order to ease Harry's fears. "It seems we have a guest for breakfast." Draco barely caught himself from putting a dear at the end of his sentence, not sure how that would go over with the other man.

Draco led the way into the dining room, not missing the still worried expression on the occupant's face and the tightly gripped wand under the table. Apparently Harry wasn't quite as at ease as he had seemed earlier. "Who was it?" Harry had barely spoken the sentence when Remus entered the room.

"Remus…" Harry sounded like he was torn between worry, happiness, and unease.

Remus gave his pup a half smile before giving the other boy a dark scowl. He had been a little distracted yesterday and had only just gotten a glimpse of yesterday's article along with today's. "What is going on? Am I to believe those ridiculous articles about the two of you? If not, this isn't the best picture to prove your point."

Harry sighed pushing his plate away and standing up. "It's true," he said and walked out of the room.

Draco sent a glare to the man. "You could have a little more tact, you know. How about a hi, or hello? How have you been?" Draco shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

Remus growled, "Why do I have a feeling this is entirely your fault?"

"Because you need someone to blame, and I'm an easy target."

Remus had the sudden urge to hit the boy across the side of his head. "So… you're married to my best friends' son and Godson?"

Draco nodded his head watching the man carefully for a negative reaction.

Remus ran his hands through his stringy brown hair, and his eyes seemed a little sad. "Why did he feel he couldn't tell me? That he couldn't let me know?"

Draco placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't feel as though you were left out. We didn't tell anyone."

Remus felt a little less hurt at that comment, and a little guiltier at accusing Harry of being the cause of his hurt.

"I suppose I should go talk to him." Remus heaved a long sigh, as if preparing to meet his fatal end.

"Go ahead I'm pretty sure he's in the first room on the left down the hall. He said he wanted to get that room set up today." Draco watched the man nod and make his way out of the room. He would let Harry decide if he wanted to introduce their children to the man or not. After all it was no secret that the Lupin was practically his unofficial godfather.

… … …

Remus held his breath after knocking on the door that Draco had singled out as being the one most likely for Harry to be behind.

"Come in," the voice sounded more tired than angry, which brought a little of the weight off of the older man.

Remus could still recall very easily the summer and year after the tri-wizard tournament, and how Harry had spent most of it in a deep anger. He opened the door and stood silently just inside of the room observing Harry as he transfigured two blocks into two comfortable looking sitting chairs.

"You have no idea of the trouble I had to go through to come here _alone_. I thought I was going to have to tie all the Weasleys up before I would be able to leave." Remus had no idea made say that, or at least what made him say it at that moment.

"I guess they're upset with me as well," Harry sighed, his face blank but his voice holding a little sadness in it.

"No, Harry. No one is upset or even mad, for that matter. We're just worried, that's all. You know the only thing we ever could wish for you is happiness. If you are happy, then so are we." Remus saw some of the light sparkle in the younger man's eyes.

"Remus, I am happy… So very happy. I know I don't have the right to feel so happy, but I do." Harry let a smile escape along with a single tear.

… … …

Draco had finished his breakfast and checked on the little ones, giving his ex-professor and Harry some much needed time alone.

It had been close to two hours since the two had disappeared into the spare room Harry had chosen to set his office in. Deciding to check on the two Draco put aside his book and made his way to the room.

Opening the door Draco found the two leaning over some papers and open books on the desk set in the middle of the room. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh Draco, Remus was just helping me set up the lesson plans for the DA and giving me some ideas for later on." Draco couldn't miss the gleam in Harry's eyes no more then he could the bright smile that was on Harry's lips.

"That sounds wonderful Harry. Would you care for a thirds opinion?"

… … …

It was well after lunch before Remus left the two. Harry and Draco had decided that it was best to not tell Remus about the little ones just yet. If they told Remus, they would have to either tell Mrs. Weasley or make her feel as though they deliberately snubbed her.

Harry also felt it was very important no one knew outside of those who already did. The less who knew the less likely anyone they didn't want to know would find out.

"School starts back tomorrow… are you ready?"

Harry made a face. "Do I really have much choice?"

Draco laughed. "About as much as I do, but thought I'd ask anyway."

Harry glared at Draco's unusually cheery attitude. "Okay, what's with you?"

Draco smirked, "I was just thinking about the look that will be on everyone's faces when we walk in together… can you picture it?

"I mean everyone knows that the paper hasn't always been exactly accurate, and there are bound to be some like Lupin who don't think it's true. So can you picture it, if we walked in hand in hand and took a seat together? "

The thing was, Harry _could_ see it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or groan at the mental picture. Harry was frankly, quite tired of those looks, especially the ones of betrayal, hate, and disgust.

… … …

"Are you certain about this?" Albus waved his hand, indicating the letter placed before him on his desk to the two men sitting in the comfortable arm chairs a few feet away.

"Unfortunately yes, I went and looked over the documents myself as soon as I had heard. Legally those documents shouldn't even have formulated, they aren't legally binding." Kingsley Shacklebolt shook his head sadly. "Someone will have to inform the two of them."

"Thank you Kingsley, we appreciate you getting this news to us so swiftly." Dumbledore waited till the former order member and dear friend had left before turning to Severus for his opinion on the information they had just received.

"Is the second witness really that important? After all, the rings are real enough, how else does anyone explain the smooth transition into their marriage?" Snape swore he would never inform anyone how much pain it cost him to admit that the two seemed genuinely happy being with each other.

"Unfortunately, rings or not, the paper work says they aren't married and that is the main issue here." Dumbledore paused running through his thoughts. "Well at least they now have a choice, of whether this is what they really want or not…"

Severus gave Albus a cold glare. "You still blame me don't you? Well for the last time, old man, it wasn't my fault. In fact now, I didn't do anything at all but cause a slight misunderstanding. That is if I had caused it, which I hadn't."

Dumbledore blinked several times. "Severus, how do you not become tongue tied each time you do that?"

Severus's glare darkened at the look of apparently genuine curiosity.

"I don't suppose you would be interesting in informing the pair?" Dumbledore gave a defeated sigh as Snape stood and swiftly left the room with out a backward look. "No of course not."

… … …

Draco and Harry stared uncertainly at each other as they heard the door shutting behind Dumbledore. "Now what?" It was the same question on both their minds but it was Draco who voiced it.

* * *

I think my chapters are getting shorter… sorry if they are… I'll try to work on that.

Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts… and what you think will happen between Draco and Harry now?


	12. Back at Before the Beginning

I'm so so SO sorry for the delayed update, for those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning, and those who have read the A/N: notes you'll know my father is on the mend after a heartache and is having another surgery come in a few weeks, but I'll try to get another update out soon! OH it's a longer Chapter as promised :D YAY!

Thank you so much Ptera, you're the best!

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Twelve-**

**Back at Before the Beginning**

_Draco and Harry stared uncertainly at each other as they heard the door shutting behind Dumbledore. "Now what?" It was the same question on both their minds but it was Draco who voiced it._

"Well…" Harry seemed a bit hesitant in what he wanted to say. "I'm not sure…"

"It's kind of nice we get to make up our own minds now." Draco tried to offer a smile to Harry but it felt sort of out of place there, so dropped it.

Harry felt a sharp pain in his chest at the dropped smile and blunt words. "Yeah, it is." Harry wasn't sure which hurt worse: hearing the words or voicing a false agreement.

"So…" Draco took a side long glance at Harry. "I guess we're not married anymore."

"I guess not." Harry did his best to make sure no hurt shown in his voice.

"I bet Granger and the Weasel will be happy about that." Draco's tone was light and slightly teasing.

"Yeah, I bet they will be." Harry's laugh sounded slightly broken to even his own ears.

Taking in a deep breath Harry straightened his shoulders. "At least now I won't have to face Mrs. Weasley." The thought of avoiding a slightly teary, hurt and most likely angry Molly Weasley was actually one of the few things he could think of that lightened the load on his heart even the slightest little bit.

"Good thing we never mentioned the kids, huh? We'll have to figure something out concerning them." Draco kept his voice light and easy as if they were talking about what they planned to have for dinner instead of splitting their family apart.

At the mention of the children Harry could literally feel a spider web of cracks spread across his heart. Hardening his voice, he said, "That's easy enough, we'll each take one. They have separate names; there should be no problems that way."

"Can you believe this after all these weeks? I mean seriously, we should find out who is responsible. After all, they could have really screwed up." Draco shook his head as if to dispel the tinge of anger forming in his eyes. "I mean we could have actually fallen in love, or done something stupid like make life-changing and life-long plans."

"Yeah, then we would have been in a real mess." Harry bit his lips to hold back the tears.

"I'd best go pack and get Briar ready; I'll let you and Rosetta stay here. We'll go stay with my father, 'til Dumbledore can arrange something else." Draco stood with a purpose-filled air about him.

Harry nodded with a small smile. "I go get Briar things together for you." He hurried from the room to the nursery keeping his steps fast but steady.

… … …

Personally Harry wasn't quite sure how he did it, how he kept the tears at bay and the sadness and hurt from his voice until after Draco had left with Briar.

Harry thought his heart would just stop beating as he watched Draco place Briar in the same bassinet he had arrived at Private Drive in, and walked out the door. It felt like losing Sirius all over again, only twice as bad.

Slowly Harry made his way back to the nursery and over to the daisy yellow crib doing his best to ignore the other crib in the room. Rosa slept peacefully without so much as a twitch of recognition that her brother was no longer in the same room as her, or that he most likely wouldn't be back.

Taking the sleeping babe into his arms, he made his way back downstairs and into one of the spare rooms that he had connected to his office for when he needed to rest for a moment or two and didn't want to disturb Draco or the children. Now though he waved his wand toward the bed enlarging it to ensure there was no way Rosa would fall in the night.

Harry couldn't bring himself to sleep in the same room, much less the same bed he had come to think of as his and Draco's. Arranging the pillows as a type of secure wall around Rosa, Harry laid down, watching as she continued in undisturbed sleep.

… … …

Draco opened his eyes, blinking several times trying to figure out why his ceiling was the star strewn one of his child hood. A sniffling cry immediately brought him back to the present and the memories of last night. Taking in a shaky breath, Draco pushed the covers away and called out in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "I'm coming Bri… Be right there."

Reaching into the crib he had gotten one of the house elves to retrieve from storage, he realized it was the same crib he himself had used as a babe.

A knock came at the door, and with a sigh Draco called for who ever it was to come in, knowing full well it was his father. "Hello my boys, I thought you should see this." Lucius offered the newest publication of the Daily Prophet to his son.

Draco looked it over and with another sigh dropped it onto the bed. "Potter is going to have a fit when he reads that."

… … …

**_Harry Potter Pulls Prank as Ploy for Attention_**

By: Esken Hobson

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the information given to said reporter pertaining to the marriage of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was falsified. It is now believed that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy made a staged show of being married as a type of prank, and as a message to said reporter and the wizardry world about the damage of believing something that is untrue. _

_According to an anonymous employee of the Legal Documentation Ward, the marriage contract papers were not legally binding and were most likely filed as part of the prank. _

"_It could also have very easily been a ploy to get attention once more. He could be feeling now that he saved the Wizardry World he will start falling into the background." Haley Kinston was kind enough to offer her medical advice on the situation. As a graduate of Wizardry Social Psychology who obtained a rank of the third from the top of her class, Ms. Kinston's medical observations are highly respected. "As a child who grew up with so much attention, admiration and constant indulgence of his whims, suddenly being pushed from the spot-light would be scary and upsetting for Harry." _

_Unfortunately Draco Malfoy has been unreachable for a statement, however … _

… … …

Harry slammed the paper down, "That man!"

"Honestly Potter, control yourself." Surprisingly the person sitting straight backed in his chair by the fire studying Harry closely was none other then Hogwarts most hated Professor Severus Snape.

"I knew I recognized that name. I'll bet you 20 gallons he was the one who wrote the first article and the second." He made a pointing gesture at the offensive paper as he continued his rant. "Can you believe the nerve of him and that… that… that woman? Pranks, Ploys for attention, WHIMS!"

Severus would never admit it but he had the strangest urge to laugh at the young man's facial expressions at the moment. Clearing his throat instead, he glared at the young man pacing in front of the fire. "Mr. Potter, please be so good as to adjourn that inane pacing, and take a seat."

Harry made a huffing sound as he collapsed onto the chair across from Severus. He placed his head in his hands and took deep, slow breaths.

Severus was slightly startled at a slight hiccupping sound and sudden shaking that started at the boy's shoulders and soon consumed the lad's whole body. He had been worried about this. To be honest, since the moment Draco had brought Harry hurt and unconscious to him, he had been expecting something along the line of this.

Pulling a small vile from one of his many inner holsters for keeping such things Severus stood and made his way to the shaking lad. "Take this Potter, drink it all."

Harry raised his head just enough to see through the fringe of his hair. He stared at the vile for a moment before raising his head a bit higher to stair into the man's eyes. "Honestly! As if I would conspire to poison you after spending so much time, energy and effort into keeping you alive…"

Harry gave a slightly trembling, impish smile as he reached a shaking hand for the vile. Severus, seeing the state the boy's hands were in, swatted it away and moved in placing the lip of the vile to Harry's lips.

Tilting it, Severus made sure all of it made its way into the boy's mouth and that none remained. "Swallow." Harry did so, then opened his mouth showing his Professor that he had followed the older man's order. Slowly the shakes started to dissolve, untill they were gone altogether.

"Thank you, sir." Harry's cheeks were tinted a light pink at his embarrassment of loosing control of his own body especially in front of none other than snarky Snape.

"You're welcome, Potter. Are you ready to go?"

Harry turned tired eyes to the man. He had only just been informed that he would be expected to arrive by train just as all the other children did to keep his summer where abouts as unknown as possible. "You'll keep her with you wont you? You won't let anything happen to her?"

Severus was half scared the boy was about to fall into another fit of uncontrollable emotions. "Of course I will, Potter. She will be safe and sound and returned to you this evening in the same health you left her. You have my word."

Harry nodded, making his way to the small rolling basinet he kept on this floor to be able to keep the children close no mater what room he and Draco were in. Leaning down he gently tucked the small rose blanket up under Rosa's chin and kissed her cheek. "Daddy will be back soon, flower. Be good for your Grand-da." He did one last smoothing of the blanket before stepping away.

Severus stared at Harry much like a guppy, he was positive if the Potter brat turned around and saw the shock on his face he'd never live it down. "Grand-da, Potter?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and nodded with a slight blush. "Uh yeah… I… I mean… Uh, well, I thought my father and Godfather aren't here anymore and you'll be spending so much time with her and all…" Harry felt like a complete stuttering mess.

Snape took pity on the young man. "Potter, thank you. I'm honoured." Severus would probably die from embarrassment if anyone ever noticed, but over the weeks he had become fond of his arch-enemy's son and his and Draco's children. Clearing his throat he made his way to the door calling over his shoulder, "We really should be going, or the train will leave without you, and we'll have locate a flying car, and I have no intention of doing so."

Harry stopped mid-step, his mouth agape and staring after the man walking away from him with long strides. 'Did Snape just make a joke?'

"Hey! Wait a minute, that was years ago! When are you guys going to let it go? Gee, can't a couple of guys make a mistake?" Harry yelled after the figure before running to catch up.

Snape snorted inwardly glad his remark had, had a positive effect on Potter's mood.

… … …

"Draco, Darling! I just knew those articles about you and Potter couldn't possible be true! Oh dear, you're looking wonderful. I've missed you so!" Pansy had a hold on Draco's arm that he was sure was cutting of his circulation.

"It's good to see you as well Pans, but perhaps you could allow blood flow to reach my hand." Draco raised an eye brow as he lightly flexed his arm just enough to direct her attention to what he was talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry Darling! I've just been so worried. You disappeared and never even sent me a single letter to let me know you were well. I was afraid I would die an old maid, should you never return." Draco fought desperately not to laugh hysterically at Pansy's worry.

The sight of Harry appearing through the crowd next to Severus quickly cut all need to laugh like a hot knife through butter.

Harry looked tired and slightly worn and, Draco wondered if Rosa was letting him get enough sleep. Briar was a relatively quiet baby, where as Rosa had a tendency to be a good bit fussy.

Draco sighed. Harry had in more than one way plainly stated that they were through and that their children were now each their _child_.

Draco allowed Pansy to pull him onto the train and toward a compartment that she had secured earlier.

… … …

Harry waved goodbye to Severus before making his way onto train. He had not bothered with the deception of luggage, making it easy to simply find an empty compartment and sit down with-out the trouble of loading and securing his trunk.

He was in the last section of the train in the next to last compartment when the door opened and a meek lad poked his head in. "Oh sorry." He went to close the door, but

Harry impulsively called out to the boy.

"Wait, come on in. You're not likely to find a completely empty compartment this close to leaving, might as well go ahead and take a seat." Harry waved him to the empty seat across from him at the nervous look on the boy's face.

The boy sat on the edge of his seat unsure of what he was supposed to do. "Hi…" Harry had never heard a greeting sound so much like a question.

"Hi, what's your name?" Harry offered what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

The boy looked startled. "Scott, Scottie Heath."

"Scott." Harry said it as if he were trying it on for size. "I'm Harry. You're a first year right?" Even for a first year the boy seemed a nervous wreck

"I… I don't know, I'm new."

Harry gave a warm smile. "You weren't raised knowing magic were you?"

The boy shook his head, a scared and worried look on his face.

"No worries, neither was I. In fact, you'll find a great many aren't. Just so you know you'll be a first year. There are seven years, and each year you'll go up a level. I'm a seventh year and this is my last year at Hogwarts." Harry almost laughed at the sigh of relief.

"I thought you might have been asking my magic level. You really mean that there are others like me?" The boy's eyes were shockingly wide searing for comforting information.

"Scott, when you got on the train pretty much every single person you laid your eyes on is like you. Whether they grew up around magic or not, we're all the same. If anyone says other wise you be sure to let me know. I'll set them straight in a hurry." Harry eased his face back into a friendly smile from the scowl he had unintentionally let slid onto his face. "Anything else I can set your mind at ease about?"

Scott asked question after question and Harry happily provided some form of an answer to each. It was hard to believe he had once been a young boy much like Scott with many of the same worries and fears.

"Is it true that there was a war that just ended?" Harry was a bit startled by the question but pushed it to the side.

"Yeah, actually. It ended around the end of last year's school term. No need to worry, things have been pretty peaceful since." Harry watched the boy nod as he thought it over.

"Are classes hard? I heard a boy talking about a professor they really didn't want to see again…" The boy's eyes and nose scrunched up as he tried to recall the name. "A snip, snap, sniple or something like that."

Harry couldn't hold in a laugh this time, just the thought of Snape's facial expression if he heard someone call him Sniple. "That would be Professor Snape. He'll be your Potion Master, and he has a pretty mean bark with a slightly meaner bite, but don't worry he's not as poisonous as he would like you to think."

Scott looked absolutely terrified. Harry smiled, "Just stay out of his way and do your best and you should be fine."

The great deal of the train ride continued on like this, Harry was pretty sure they were getting close to the school so he ushered Scott to get his robes on, pulling his own out of his pocket and enlarging them to their normal size. He was helping Scott straighten out his sleeve when the compartment door opened.

"Harry, there you are!" Hermione threw herself at Harry nearly knocking him over.

… … …

Draco made an excuse of needing to use the loo in order to escape the confining compartment Pansy had dragged him and trapped him in. He was escaping as far from said compartment as possible when he heard an unmistakable voice up ahead.

"Harry, I don't understand," Granger's voice sounded like she was of the verge of tears.

"I honestly don't care if you do right at this moment. I can't do this right now, and won't. Please just leave me alone." That was another voice that was unmistakable, this voice was engrained into every particle of Draco, he had no doubt what so ever who it was. "Just a second, Scott. I'll help you with that."

Draco's body tensed as Harry called an unfamiliar name that was defiantly mescaline to someone he couldn't see. 'So he's already replaced me, already got someone else's name on his lips.'

Draco had thought the worse place to be was in the compartment with Pansy and his old cronies but now he decided he much preferred it to this scene. So thinking, he turned to return to his previous location, not even realizing that his eyes had glassed over with unshed tears.

… … …

After the confrontation with Hermione and Ron, Harry really didn't feel like eating, but at the pleading look Scott had given him when he had ushered him toward the boats Harry had sighed and promised that he would see him in the great hall. So instead of escaping to his rooms and Rosa, he made his way to a seat near the head of the Gryffindor table with the hopes that Scott would see him and not be so nervous.

It wasn't long before the first years entered the hall in a muffled type of awe. Harry smiled as he watched Scott trying to find him among the crowd. He was near the front of the room and appeared to be biting a whole through his lip when he finally caught sight of Harry. He gave a sigh of relief and a small wave as he passed by.

Harry would have to be honest if asked. He paid little attention to Dumbledore's announcements, or to most of the sorting. He watched long enough to see where Scott would be placed and was slightly surprised when the Sorting Hat called out GRYFFINDOR.

Harry smiled and clapped along with the rest of his table and nodded his approval as the boy took a seat diagonally from his own seat. The rest of the evening was a blur. He remembered a brief conversation with Neville, and patting Scott on the shoulder when it came time to part, saying he'd see the lad later, but that was about the extent of it.

Harry kept his shoulders squared and his head held high till he reached his rooms and then let them sag, with… relief? He wasn't sure.

* * *

Thanks again and I hope everyone likes… I'm not sure if I'm going to make Scott a pretty constant character yet or not… what's everyone's thoughts?


	13. AN ReWrite and More

A/N:

To all my readers and especially my wonderful Beta,

I owe each and everyone of you an apology. I hit a stalemate some time ago in this story and because I am so fond of it I could not make myself half heartedly work on it. But I've had enough and as happens every time I back off from a story I began to see all the faults in my story, writing, and plot. I can't take it any more so with what time that I can find I plan to start rewriting this story, and most likely making major changes to it as I go. I will post the last few chapters I've already written if you wish me to but if not I'll just leave it alone.

I don't plan to have to post up the rewritten story anytime in the immediate future but hopefully won't be all that long away. I plan to leave this story up for the time being. I hope you will read the new and improved version once I post it. I am sorry about all this.

Thank you for reading this authors note I know you could have just chosen not to, so thanks.

KCK-Lumcer

PM me or leave a review if you want me to post the other chapters I've completed but not posted as of yet.


	14. First Day

**This is not me writing more. I've just finally gotten around to locating the lost chapters for this story and since I have recieved several request to post them I will do so. Please note that these have not been Bataed and will not be as far as I know. Yes there is a rewrite in progress but it is slow in the making as another story is on the front line at the moment, but it will be posted at some point. Again this version will remained unfinished unless sparks fly. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Thirteen-**

**First Day**

Draco sat cross legged on his bed trying to decide whether to go to breakfast or not. After the train incident he had decided to skip dinner… to be honest with himself, he wasn't ready to face someone else being in the place he had been only two days ago. And if he was being even more honest with himself he'd probably admit that he'd love to rip the guy to pieces. (A/N: lol I wrote Peaces… what a contradiction.)

Rubbing his hand over his face digging his fingers into his eyes as if trying to rub away something he'd seen. Draco felt like he hadn't sleep in weeks though in actuality it'd only been days of restless nights that his tired eyes fought with.

"Draco Malfoy if you don't get your arse to the great hall for breakfast in the next ten minuets I'll transfigure donkey ears for you to wear that wont come off for three days and a tail to match." Draco looked at his still closed door from which the voice was travelling through.

Looking over at his son who was watching one of his tiny hands make a fist over and over with a bright smile on his face, "You don't think he's serious do you?"

"You better believe I am, now get a move on, you're down to nine." Severus's voice hand that undeniable tone to it.

"He's serious, you know." Briar made a slight gurgling noise and waved his arms a bit at the sound of his papa's voice. Draco couldn't help but smile at his antics. "Have to get my time table anyway."

… … …

Harry took a seat near the end of the table and pulled a bowl of fruit his way. "Harry I was looking for you. How come you weren't in the dormitories?" He glanced up as a eccentric Scott took the seat next to him.

"I have a circumstance that requires me to stay somewhere else. How did you sleep?" Harry took a group of grapes from the bowl and placed them on his plate. Pulling two off and placing them in his mouth.

"Oh fine, the view from my room is awesome you can see everything, even the forest! Paris said that there are real unicorns and centaurs in it, then some guy over heard him and said there were monster sized spiders in there too and I'd better stay out or they'd eat me." Scott's voice was a little over whelmed. "You don't think any of that is true do you, Harry?"

Harry's mind automatically drifted back to the time that he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest… as far as he could remember they had never even told anyone about that except for Hermione. Pulling himself back to the present he focused on the, still as of yet, unanswered question. "Actually they're both right. The forbidden forest is very dangerous. It has some pretty amazing stuff but some pretty deadly stuff as well. The spiders are only one of them. So do me a favour and stay out, okay?"

The boy nodded his head. "Yeah sure thing Harry."

Harry could tell that the boy didn't feel so out of place anymore, he wasn't really the nervous mess he had been the night before.

"Mr. Potter." Harry looked up upon hearing someone address him. McGonagall stood just behind him holding his time card out to him.

"Thank you Professor." Harry took his card and immediately started looking it over. It was the usual in most aspects. Double potions first thing this morning followed by Charms then lunch, Transfigurations, and Advanced DADA. What was unusual was at the bottom of his time card slip after dinner was a slot labelled DA.

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster would like you to join him at the head table for a moment." McGonagall nodded her head toward Albus and then continued handing out time tables to the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"See you in just a bit." Scott nodded his head in understanding as Harry stood and made his way to the head table.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry offered a tentative smile and spoke in a semi cheerful tone.

"Yes my boy, I'm sorry for the short notice but I've arranged for you to have an introduction course after dinner and thought perhaps you would like to make some kind of announcement informing the students." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

"Yeah… Sure." Harry had barely had the words out of his mouth before Dumbledore was standing up.

"Students might I have your attention for just a moment, I know each of you are eager to get to your first class of the new term, however, Harry here has an announcement he would like to make." Dumbledore offered the boy a bright, encouraging smile.

"Um…" Taking a deep breath Harry forced his mind into military mode. Squaring his shoulders and holding his head high. 'This is just another advance that needs to be addressed.' "Immediately after dinner, there will be an introductory to a class that is completely voluntary. This class will cover a variety of subjects from Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and even to the extent of Potions and Healing as well as possibly a few others. This class is not to be taken lightly. It will only be offered for students in 3rd year or above. For those of you who were among the DA group three years ago have a pretty clear idea of what this class will contain."

"Questions will be addressed at the introduction, and just so you know detentions will not be excused so that you can attend, and you must attend if you wise to be a part of this class. That's all." Harry nodded his head as if that finalized everything, stepping down from the head table with a nod to Dumbledore, he made his way back to Scott.

… … …

Quiet a few faces showed surprise at the morning interruption from Albus the surprise however quickly turned to shock as they watched Harry transfer into the military leader he had become during the war. Draco was sure he had even seen a few looks of fear. It was clear though that the only look on everyone's face once he had finished was one of two, disappointment from the 1st and 2nd years, and excitement from everyone else.

Draco had promised he would help, so there was no question in his mind whether or not he would be there. Sighing he picked up his time table and pushed away from the table and started toward the dungeons and his first class, double potions.

… … …

At a pleading request from Scott Harry had taken the time to show the first year to his first class of the day, in the process a few others as well, in the end having to run to class in order to be there on time. 'well it would be good for the teacher to be the one to get a detention now would it.' Harry almost laughed at himself.

Class was about to start and Harry still hadn't show up. The rest of the Gryffindors were there and didn't seem bothered in the least that Harry wasn't among them. Suddenly the door opened and a slightly panting Harry stood in its frame. He made a glance around the room and then sagged a bit. Draco took a minute to look around as well quickly taking in what Harry had. 'I've got the only empty seat next to me.'

Harry sighed and walked slowly to the only empty seat in sight besides Professor Snape's. "Mind if I sit?"

Draco raised an eye brow. "No, go ahead." He watched closely as Harry took a seat and placed his bag next to him, pulling out his book and note taking materials. "How have you been?"

Harry looked up, studding Draco's face closely. "Fine, you?"

Draco nodded his head and looked as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by an unexpected hand slamming down on the desk followed by a loud voice. "What do you think you're doing? Still playing nice with the snakes? Can't even seem to live with your house much less sit among us?"

Draco rolled his yes at the enraged red head. "If you haven't noticed oh observant one, he didn't have much choice or perhaps you see another seat somewhere else?"

Ron glanced around as if just noticing this. "Well… That don't make any difference." His voice had lost its firry edge, and had a slight hesitation in it as if trying to think of a new justification to his temper.

"Ron unless you want to change seats with me, just go sit down." Harry's voice was tired.

"Yes please do." The class all jumped as if being startled awake. "Everyone else turn to page 47 and get started, by now I expect that you know how to do this with out blowing anything up." Snape's tone was ice cold.

"Good thing Longbottom's no longer in this class or that just might not be true." Pansy's voice was loud enough for most of the class to hear, causing them to glare daggers at her and those around her laughing. Pansy was surprised to find Draco not among either group.

… … …

Harry left dinner early in order to be sure he could see Rosa before his introduction course began. He also needed to drop off his things while he was in his rooms. "Hi Sara, Twiddle Dee and Dum been good?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Harry." The door swung open with a sad smile on her face as Harry passed inside.

Dropping his bag onto the closest chair Harry pulled off his school robes and draped them across another, making his way into the spare room next to his office. There on the bed in a cocoon of pillows was little Rosetta gently sleeping. Harry smiled and sat as softly as possible next to the cocoon. "How's my flower?" Harry ran his hands gently down the side of Rosa's cheek smiling when her nose crunched up slightly.

Sighing Harry stood back up and grabbed up a stack of enchanted parchment that Remus had helped him spell, and a few quills. "Winky…" He waited for the house elf to appear before continuing. "I'll be back in a bit, remember, no one comes in except for myself Dumbledore or Snape, and you know to come get me if Rosa needs me." The elf nodded enthusiastically, just watching made Harry dizzy. "Thank you Winky, I'll be back in a bit."

Harry made his way out and down the hall not bothering with his robe. Dinner should be ending by the time he returned to the great hall. Just as he had predicted most of the students were milling around waiting for end to dinner to be called. Harry made his way to the front of the room giving Dumbledore a questioning look. The Headmaster nodded, and so Harry turned to the four tables filled with students for the second time today.

"All 1st and 2nd years are dismissed as well as any student that earned a detention or has no wish to take part in the voluntary class. Those who are eligible and wish to take part are asked to please stand and move to one side of the room." There was a good deal of commotion as everyone moved to follow Harry's directions. Shortly the room was void of 1st and 2nd years, as well as most teachers. Surprisingly Snape was one of the few who had remained, along with Flitwick, and McGonagall.

Harry nodded at the three teachers and Draco who was making his way over to stand next to Harry. A lot of things had changed in a short amount of time, however this class was still something they had agreed to work together on despite everything else.

Harry handed a small stack of paper to each teacher along with a quill. Waving his wand the tables disappeared in there place three small tables stood in there place. The tree teachers took a table each and placed their share of parchment and quill on it.

"If I may have your attention." Harry stood quietly for a moment making sure he had everyone's attention. "Thank you, in front of each professor is parchment and a quill. Each of you will be asked to write your name on it. The quill will not allow you to write someone else's name and will not allow a first or second year to write theirs. If you refuse to write your name you will be asked to leave. You may begin, but please be patient and wait your turn." He nodded for them to start and leaned against the head table to watch.

"So… what's on the agenda?" Draco stood next to Harry watching his apparent carefree stance.

"Mostly just informing and setting things up… I wasn't sure if… if you still wanted to help or not." Harry stared a head, refusing to look directly at Draco so didn't see the started look cross his face for barely a split of a second.

"I gave my word, besides I don't see who the other thing changes this, after all they have very little to do with each other." Draco watched as Harry nodded his head as if thinking his response over.

It was a good 15 minutes before everyone's name was signed and a few hopeful younger years had been escorted from the room. The parchment was returned to Harry and the three tables disappeared.

"These signatures are not only just to show who is involved with this class but also who has detention when and with who as well as why, it will show if you've lost or gained points, if your struggling with a certain class, as well as if your excelling in one. I will be the only one with this information out side of those who usually have this information." Harry watched the shocked looks and some uncertain ones cross the faces of those in the crowd in front of him.

"There are too many of you for me to keep tabs on in any other form. Let it be known, if you earn a detention there will be extra consequence, if you lose points there will be a penalty, if your grades start to slip you'll be assigned extra study time if you chose not to spend this time studying or your grades continue to slip you will have a tutor during this class time. If you are excelling in a class you may be asked to help another student study or even tutor someone." Harry made his eyes hard as he passed them over the group. "This class will not be used as an excuse for bad behaviour, or bad grades."

"I hold the right to dismiss any student from this class at anytime, and for any reason." Tomorrow evening you will arrive in appropriate attire, ladies please no dresses or skirts. Also you will be asked to leave all personal affects in your dorm rooms, unless informed otherwise. Oh one other thing, those parchments will also keep up with your progress in this class, I will be looking over your assessment reports from previous years from your professors. This week will be used to get you used to the extra time spent away from your homework as well as the way things will be working. Do not procrastinate, this class has no set time to end classes are not set to a specific schedule; you could have classes all week this week and only two days next. Arranger time for studying and homework accordingly." Harry took a deep breath.

"Any questions?" Harry felt like cringing as half the group raised their hands. "Any questions not pertaining to what you'll be learning, as I've already addressed that this morning and you'll not get a more pacific answer." Half the hands dropped with a slightly disappointed air. Harry pointed at Hermione knowing she would most likely have a question everyone else wanted answered or needed answering.

"Do you really have the right to have that information about us?" Hermione's voice was crisp and a little grudging.

Harry sighed but at a few nods of agreement from a few others decided to answer. "You may chose to leave this class at anytime, the parchment will immediately erase your name and any information pertaining to only you, however, if you decide that you've made a mistake, your name will not reappear, nor will you be allowed to return. I don't have the time to catch each person up as they quite and return so be sure to keep that in mind. As to whether I have the right or permission. As someone taking a position or a Professor for a class yes I am entitled to this information just as any of your Professors are."

Again a little over half of the hands raised dropped, deciding that he had answered their question or that the question its self was no longer important. "Yes Blasé?"

Blasé placed his hand by his side before speaking his question. "What will the extra consequences and penalties contain?"

Harry nodded his head at the reasonable question. "Most likely extra time working on something, a written or spoken apology depending on the situation, an essay or expansion on an essay you may already be working on, perhaps even something along the lines of another detention. It will mostly depend on the already given punishment and on what the situation was to start with. Does that answer your question?"

Blasé nodded his head, "Well enough."

"Well I'm not sure about you guys but I have some work to get done before the morning your next class will be tomorrow evening the same time as now, I'd suggest you wear comfortable clothes and something you don't mind getting dirty… that wouldn't be a half bad suggestion for each class. You'll have five minuets from the time dinner ends and the time class begins. Anything you can't do in that amount of time I'd suggest you do before dinner." Harry nodded his head. "Class dismissed."

Severus had been surprised the first time he had heard Harry take command of a situation and even now he was slightly awed at the change in the boy, almost as if it was a complete different person that was standing there. This Potter was more then just a sure of himself; he was confident, strong, proud, and in control. He knew what he expected and he demanded nothing less. He nodded his approval to the lad as the other students made there way out of the room.

* * *

Again if there is any confusion between this update and my previous A/N read the Authors not at the top of this update. Thanks for reading and any Reviews may spur on the new version or add to the ideas. All sugestions welcome! (I'm working from scratch just a reminder)

KCK-Lumcer


	15. Breakdown and Duel

So… what do you think of the chapter title? :D makes me think of break dancing :D

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Fourteen-**

**Breakdown and Duel**

* * *

_**Snape** nodded his approval to the lad as the other students made there way out of the room._

Draco rubbed at his eyes. He had stayed up late working on a paper due in a couple of days, and woken up early to feed and change a fussy Briar. It was only lunch time and he felt like just putting his head down and falling asleep right here in the great hall.

"Draco Darling, you look exhausted… I notice that you haven't been sleeping in the dormitories…" Pansy's voice held a bit of concern and confusion.

Draco shrugged his shoulders not really paying attention. Suddenly he felt a hard pressure against his cheek.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME! HOW COULD YOU? WHO'S THE WHORE YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND WITH? SOME RAVENCLAW TRASH, RIGHT OR IS IT A HUFFLEPUFF THIS TIME?" Pansy's voice could not have been louder or clearer if that had been her intent.

Draco felt a chill run down his spine as he caught sight of Harry pause just inside the door frame of the great hall and did an immediate turn about. 'Did Harry hear? ... Did he believer her? It shouldn't matter whether he does or not, it's not like he's not seeing someone anyway.' Feeling frustrated and completely confused Draco threw down his napkin onto his plate and stood up.

"For your information, and everyone else's as well, apparently. I am not with you, there for I can't be sleeping around on you. I am tired, because I stayed up late working on an essay and reading some stuff for classes this week. As for why I'm not sleeping in the dormitories and where I am sleeping, that is MY business not yours or anyone else's for that matter and I wish you would stay out of it." Picking up his bag Draco walked out of the room not even bothering to look about him at the other people in the great hall.

… … …

When Harry heard what Pansy had said and realized who she was screaming at he couldn't make him self enter the room. The spider web cracks in his heart widened and deepened. 'Not only is he going out with Pansy, but he's seeing others behind her back as well…' He forced himself to take a large gulp of air as he continued on his way back to his rooms. 'Was he faithful during the time we were married? But then again we weren't married so would that count as cheating… though technically we thought we were married… so is that the same thing as if we were during that time?...'

Harry's head was spinning and his breathing became uneven. He didn't notice another's appearance or even realize they were there until he felt a set of hands gently shaking him… then again he didn't recall giving Sara the password, but he must have because he was inside his rooms in the room off of his work room huddled in a corner rocking Rosa, with Severus kneeling in front of the two of them gently shaking Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, let Winky take Rosa." Severus voice was gentle but demanding all the same.

Harry hesitated, pulling Rosa a little closer to him. Severus glowered at him, "Honestly Potter, you know better then anyone that Winky will take good care of her, as well as, that you are in no position to be holding her in your state."

Harry thought over Severus's words and realized he was right. Harry had no need to worry over Winky's ability to take care and safe guard Rosa. He let Severus lift her from his arms and watched closely as Snape placed her into the small house elf's hands.

When Harry looked back at Severus he had an odd expression on his face as if he were studying him. "Come on Potter let's see to you now." Harry nodded his head and tried to stand up only to realize his legs felt like jelly under him. He immediately started to fall. A surprisingly strong arm reached out and caught Harry about the chest another soon appeared under his knees and he found himself no longer standing but being carried.

"I can walk…" Harry protested though he knew quite well that he couldn't.

"Sure you can, and I'm Ebenezer Scrooge." Snape's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"You mean that rumour was true? And all this time I thought you were Tiny Tim with the grumps." Harry stuck his tongue out like an immature child but he couldn't resist.

Severus rolled his eyes. "You're just so funny; I can't help but not laugh."

This hummer filled Severus Snape was going to take some time to get used to but Harry was coming to quite like him. He felt Severus lower him onto the bad and slowly withdraw.

"So… what's wrong with my legs?" Harry figured if there was something wrong with him, out of everyone in Hogwarts, there were two people that would know and Snape would be one.

Severus sighed. "Technically? Nothing. You're nerves are a wreck and they caused your system to temporally shut down. Unfortunately this may not be a one time occurrence, in fact I'd be quiet surprised if this had been the first occurrence." Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

If Snape had been anyone else and Harry had actually believed that he would believe him, Harry would have denied it till his dieing day… but Snape wasn't that kind of person to just let something go at someone else's word, and Snape already knew a bit about Harry's past… 'Was there any since in trying to hold back and deny it all?'

"It started happening when I was little… I… He…" Harry was finding a hard way to say what he needed to say, and he was pretty sure Snape would be no help, even if he knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"After a really bad event with my uncle… I would have an episode, sometimes I couldn't remember how I got somewhere others the events from before were blurry…" Harry took a deep breath and made himself focus… now that he had started he had no intention of stopping. "Once…" Harry's voice caught. "A… after Sirius had passed on, I… I don't remember what I'd done but I made uncle, really mad, I mean _really_ mad… I don't remember much after the door slammed open, there are flashes sometimes, and I think I have dreams sometimes but I never remember anything outside of the feelings left behind. I… I woke… in the corner of my closet… the one under the stairs that used to be my bedroom. I had huddled as far back as my body would allow."

Harry felt like he was in a trance, he had almost forgotten that his previously most hated professor was listening to his every word. "I realized I was having an episode when I couldn't move, which was probably the best thing that could have happened at the time. If I had moved around to much I probably would have died of blood loss, Because when I was finally able to I realized what a mess my body was in, I wasn't quite so out of it. I still have scars and there is a bone in my left foot that has never healed correctly, even after re-braking it. I can still smell all the blood and vomit around me and on me. It was a week into the sixth year before my body was even close to its normal beginning of year pains. That was the worst it ever was… it usually only last for a few minutes to a couple of hours… I think that time I couldn't move for almost a day."

"I didn't have as many episodes after that. Very rarely would they occur especially here at school, but for some reason they started lasting longer when they did…" Harry's mind wondered off, he didn't even realize he had quit talking out loud.

"Did or does anyone else know about these _episodes_?" Severus raised a brow, keeping his thoughts from his face.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No, not even Mione or Ron. Congratulations you're the first." Harry said it in a bright cheerful voice hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

Severus glowered at Harry's tone. "Do you even realize that you have missed your afternoon classes and are at the moment missing dinner? And from what you say I would induce that your episodes don't end till sometime after you've pulled yourself out of your trance state, which means you will be physically enabled for some time yet and you have a class to teach in about half an hour." Severus raised his eyebrow as he finished talking.

"Shit!" Harry cursed.

"Language Potter." Severus tone was mildly scolding.

"Skit, Skita, ScheiBe, Strunt, Kacke, Mierda."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "That is not what I meant Potter, as you well know you little smart ass."

Harry smirked, "Language Professor."

Snape smirked back, "Malin, culo smart,

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the smart ass or malin or whatever."

Severus chuckled, "Well?"

Harry sighed, "I suppose I'll have to have someone else do the demonstrating." He glanced sideways at Severus… "I don't suppose you would mind would you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not, but what am I supposed to be demonstrating."

Harry bit his lip, "Well actually I was going to show them how a proper duel was done, but with out all the courtesies. Basically how you'd fight in the midst of a battle, where anything goes… but I was going to have the unforgivables left out of course… I was going to ask Draco to help me…"

"Ahh I see…" Severus thought the idea over. "Are you sure you want to start your first lesson off this way…"

"Yeah, I gave it a lot of thought and I want you both to use a lot of unknown spells… uncommonly used, even dark ones. I want them to know when they are in the midst of a battle they aren't going to be given a nice friendly battle but they'll have to face unknown curses, curse after curse, undercut curses. There is no such thing as fair duelling when your life is on the line, not just your respect or dignity." Harry sighed, "Want them to understand the reality of it all, and this way they'll be more likely to take it seriously."

Severus nodded his head, "That makes since, I suppose since you won't be duelling you'll be a sort of referee."

"Yes," Harry agreed, "and since you will be duelling I suppose I need to ask if Madam Pomfrey can be on hand."

Severus nodded once more, "That would be a good idea. I'll speak with her on my way to the great hall… which reminds me, how do you intend to get there?"

Harry smiled, "The same way I got everywhere else when like this at school." Harry laughed at Severus's sceptical look. "Don't worry I'll be there and you'll be the only one who will know anything is wrong."

Severus nodded and stood. "I best go speak with Madam Pomfrey and inform Draco of his part in this plan." With that he spun around and left the room.

Harry sighed, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest with his having finally told someone about his episodes and a very small part of his past. "Dobby…"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, how can Dobby help Harry Potter?" Dobby had a bright expression on his face and was tugging on one of his ears.

"I need to get to the great hall exactly 5 minuets after dinner lets out, and no one can see me get there." Harry made sure to specify exactly what he needed; Dobby was known to go a little overboard.

"Oh Iz can do that Harry Potter Sir, Yous won't be seen and yous be there right when yous asks.

"Thanks Dobby I'm sure I will."

… … …

"You're joking right?" Draco sounded scandalized. "Do you know how dangerous it could become, I mean us fighting no holds bard. Even without the unforgivables we could do all kinds of damage not to mention actually kill each other… do we need to hold back? Should we put up some kind of safe guard between us?"

Severus sighed. "That would completely defeat the point don't you think? I know the two of you have your problems, but I thought the one thing you could do despite everything was trust him. He's thought this through pretty well, and if not for a small issue that came up you'd be battling him instead and you know he'd feel insulted if you held back, as a matter of fact, I will feel the same."

"I wanted to give you a heads up before hand so we didn't have this argument in front of everyone. Now pull yourself together and realize that I can take care of myself just as I have faith that you can take care of yourself just as you always have." Severus studied Draco's face as he thought the issue over and decided there was no getting out of it.

"That's it now we need to get going or we'll be late, and no telling what crazy thing he's planned with out our knowledge if were not there." Severus made a fake expression of exasperation.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right and you're almost always right. So of course my life sucks."

They made their way into the great hall just as it was starting to feel up they had only a minute or so before Harry should arrive. Madam Pomfrey and already taken a stand near the head table. It had been decided that only one professor needed to be present at each class, and the one who would be there depended on what subject the class would be most focused toward. However, since Harry had asked Severus to participate in the lesson he had let the new Defence teacher off the hook… it didn't help that he wasn't all that great at defence.

Draco and Severus were off to the side thinking on their coming up duel when all of a sudden the great hall doors shut with a loud bang. Everyone immediately turned toward them expecting to see who ever had closed them but there was no one standing near them.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that if you're not on time, you best not be expecting to attend, but since I didn't mention it I'll let the four people on the other side of that door in this once." The doors cracked open letting four people walk through and shut once more.

Very few were paying attention to the door however, they were more focused on the figure sitting on top of the head table. The figure's elbows were leaning against his knees and his chin in his hands. Sitting more erect he looked about the room. "Welcome to the first true session of this class. Shall we get started? … Good. Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy would you be so good as to join me please, every one else please be so good and to stand along the walls and leave the centre of the room empty."

Harry waited for the two to take their place close by, and for the rest to do as he asked before going on. "Who here took part in any of the battles of the war?" a small number of hands rose, most of which Harry recognised as DA members, or other seventh years. "Thank you, now who here has seen a properly preformed duel?" A third of the group's hands went up this time.

"Thank you, what you are about to see is neither. You are about to witness a type of duel that was more likely to occur during the battles fighting Voldemort then anything, but even then you most likely wouldn't come across a match as you're about to see. Professor Snape and Malfoy have been kind enough to agree to take part in this demonstration for your benefit."

Harry looked about the room at the eager and curious faces. He made sure his tone was harsh when he spoke next. "Take this warning very seriously, because ignoring it will have the highest consequences that I can manage… expulsion if I have my way. ANY ONE using ANY spell learned from this duel or in this class for any reason outside of a life or death situation will be before the headmaster with his or her future in this school on the line."

"If Professor Snape and Malfoy would be so kind as to make their way to the centre of the room I'll start setting up the wards." Once the two before mentioned people were a bit way from the head table Harry started waving his wand setting the strongest ward he knew, which happened to be one that Hermione had created by combining several into one spell. Once he was finished he started speaking again. "Please note that this duel will have no rules, the spells you will see could be anything from the spells you use everyday in your classes to spells considered dark arts." Harry paused as a gasp went about the room. "If you think the last war was the last one ever, you are a very foolish person, and if you think that you won't come across dark spells ever again I wish you the best of luck in you own reality."

Harry shook his head. "I'm getting off task, my apologies. Now I have received special permission for this duel hence our two special guests this evening." Harry waved his hand toward one of the side doors and then to just to one side of the head table. "Auror Tonks and Madam Pomfrey have joined us for this special demonstration. Some of the spells you will witness will be very illegal. The only spells banded from use in this demonstration are the unforgivables, mostly because we all are very aware of the consequences of the use of those."

"Professor, Malfoy, please remember to leave your opponent alive at the end." Harry gave a half smile with a slight glint in his eyes. "When ever you are ready."

Draco looked over at his head of house. Harry was right this was very dangerous, but he supposed Harry knew what he was doing, and Snape seemed okay with it all. Rolling his shoulders to loosen them up he nodded his head to Severus receiving a nod in return. He didn't think twice about it but flung the first spell that came to mind. "Ickaliste," a chill swept through the room and a thin sheet of ice formed along the floor. Severus could feel the chill start to enter his bones. 'Damn the kid,' it was hard to make aching bones work much less cold and cramping ones.

Severus cast a warming spell and through a spell almost at the same time. "Stupify,"

Draco dodged quickly and shot a spell under his breath as he rolled aiming for Snape's feet. The spell hit its target. Very few tried to stifle their laughter as Snape fell to floor his legs a useless mess from the jelly-leg jinx.

Severus growled out, "Incarcerous" ropes appeared wrapping themselves about Malfoy's body, before pointing his wand at himself, "Finite Incantatem."

Severus was standing as Draco sliced through his ropes. So far they had been using relatively known and commonly used spells, excluding Draco's first spell. They needed to start upping the anti soon. After all this wasn't supposed to be a safe fight.

"Reducto"

"Dagger Oppugno"

Who said what spell first would be anyone's guess, but the effects were quite clear as to who cast what. Draco was thrown back several yards and Severus made a mad dash to evade the flying daggers. Unfortunately the Oppugno made it a targeting spell, a dagger grazed across Severus's side and outer thigh. One cut a small section of hair before lodging into the floor another lodge its self into Snape's shoulder just next to the collar bone.

Severus cursed under his breath. 'Well I guess that means he's ready to get down to business, "Nailripo."

Draco's was not the only scream heard as blood splattered several directions. Draco's face was contorted in pain as he held his hands cupped about each other and pressed close to his thighs.

"Flamnio" Severus gritted his teeth. 'Oh Draco is definitely pissed.' He could feel his blood coursing through his veins like a river of lava. Afraid that if he allowed his teeth to unclamp, he would let out a blood curdling yell instead of the reversal spell he did it nonverbally. The moment the spell ended it felt like ice had been poured down his veins instead.

Casting yet another nonverbal spell this one at Draco, who was still nursing his fingers. Small cuts appeared on Draco's arms and face a few blood stains could be seen from cuts bleeding through his shirt.

Harry watch from afar as the crowed watched memorized as the two seemed to dance about each other. Spell after spell coming from the pairs wands. Yells of pain and frustration, gasps and murmurs could be heard from those looking on. Both duellers soon were blood spattered and sweat soaked. Harry kept quiet watching the two, hoping he didn't step in to halt things too late.

"Crucaio" Severus flinched internally, Crusaio was a lighter version of Crusio but not by much.

"Prtego Horribilis" Draco did his best to block but it did little good. Spitting out a spell as soon as he was capable, "Dagerayith"

Severus dogged, flinging a spell out practically at the same time, "Fevera"

Draco could fell the ever familiar fever start up. He defiantly knew what the effects of Fevera were so wasted no time, he'd have to end this quick before the hallucinations started in. "Lashshaer"

Severus yelled out as if he had been struck with a nine tailed whip. "Lashferno"

"Aguamenti" Draco attempted to put out the flame, but ended up getting burned anyway.

"Wahera" The spell hit immediately Draco fell back the breath knocked out of him only problem was he was having trouble getting it back. 'Oh this is so not good, Fevera and wahera mixed, Severus is a sadistic jerk.'

Harry's eyes became impossibly wide. Draco was turning a red colour quickly changing into blue with a purple hue. He quickly brought down the shields around the two. "Madam Pomfrey!" He shouted looking to make sure Tonks was also on her way over. 'Should I have stopped it sooner?'

* * *

A/N:

He he he a cliffy and with Draco in the balance… I'm so mean.

I can place a list of the spells I used and what they do if you like, but I won't unless you think it's necessary. Also there are silent and spoken spells flying around during and in between the ones I have written, please use your imagination.

I'm really worried that I didn't do so well on this chapter especially with the duel scene so please let me know what you think and if there is something I could do or could have done to maybe make it a bit better.

Don't forget this is just the finishing chapters to this story not the possible continuation of it... Thanks for Reading!


	16. With Adoration

This isn't as long as most of the chapters have been, but it seemed like a good place to end it. I know there are a lot of things unresolved and maybe I'll get around to working those things out. As of right now though this is it. If I deside to finish and post the complete rewrite of this story I'll be sure to le you know!

**~I Blame the Letter for It All~**

**-Chapter Fifteen-**

**With Adoration**

* * *

"_Madam Pomfrey!" **Harry** shouted looking to make sure Tonks was also on her way over. 'Should I have stopped it sooner?'_

Madam Pomfrey was already on the move. "Out of the way, out of the way." Bitting his lip Harry put his worry for the pair out of his mind. Casting a "sonous" spell to insure everyone would hear him.

"Everyone please make your way to the front of the room, allow Madam Pomfrey and Auror Tonks to take care of Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy." He gave everyone a few moments to come closer to where he sat. "I hope everyone was paying close attention, because each of you has an assignment to complete. I want an essay covering one of the spells that you heard that you are not familiar with. I want detailed descriptions of the pros and cons of using said spell and want some of the side effects of said spell. If the spell is illegal please give detailed information on why. I leave the length to your discretion as long as you realize that your grade will reflect your work. Do not forget grades in this class determine if you continue in this class."

"This essay is due by noon come Saturday. You may hand these into myself, Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy, or Madam Pomfrey. Who they are graded by, has nothing to do with who you hand it into. Keep that in mind, if not handed in on time you may present a reasonable explanation, and it will be taken into consideration as to whether or not you receive a grade." Harry thought over his assignment, "one last word of advice, writing too much could be just as bad as writing too little. Please think on that as you write."

"We will meet tomorrow; I suggest you bring writing materials as it will be a discussion period. Also all sixth and seventh years will be staying later those of you in those years please plan your schedules accordingly. Class dismissed." Harry waited till the room was clear of all except for Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Professor Snape and Draco.

Biting his lip Harry placed his feet on the floor and started to stand attentively. Severus must have noticed from the corner of his eye because he started to make his way to Harry's side. Draco watched the man's progress from his place in Pomfrey's confinement.

Harry quickly shook his head. Making sure he felt steady on his feet he started making his way toward the others. A trained eye would see he still shook a bit but anyone else would not think twice about Harry's ability to walk.

Once Harry had reached everyone else he spoke, "everyone alright?" his eyes flinted back and forth between the pair as if to be doubly sure.

"Nothing I couldn't handle Mr. Potter, however I believe some of those spells were absolutely unnecessary. Honestly The Cusaioen Curse, The Blood Flame Curse, both highly illegal for great reason." Madam Pomfrey said in a huff while administering another vile of potion.

Harry caught Snape rolling his eyes and almost laughed aloud. "I appreciate everything you two did. In all sincerity, I don't know what I would have done with out the two of you. I hope you don't mind helping me out with the discussion part tomorrow." Harry felt so bad; he had completely forgotten to ask them before hand. He felt like he was throwing this all underhand, really giving them no choice.

"We kind of figured you would, when you mentioned it earlier." Draco winced as Madam Pomfrey put some smelly goop on some burns along his arm. "I don't have a problem with it, as long as I don't have to write that paper."

Harry laughed "No… no papers for you." He smiled big, "you just have to help me grade them."

Both Harry and Snape were laughing at the look on Draco's face, "Oh bother it all." Draco crossed his arms to show his discontent all the while smiling.

Harry looked about and started cleaning up what little mess was left behind, all the while keeping and eye on the small group as the two men were healed.

He was about to leave to head back to his quarters when his name was called.

… …

Draco watched discreetly as Harry made his way around the room putting things back to the way they usually were for the morning. Madam Pomfrey had just told him he was in good enough shape to leave when he noticed Harry was heading out of the great hall. "Harry…"

Harry tuned as Draco hurried in his direction. "Mind if I walk with you for a bit?"

Harry smiled "not at all." Draco smiled at this and took a spot off to one side of the World Hero.

"So did everything turn out how you hoped it would?" Draco left his questioning vague, curious as to how the other would answer.

"Well I think we got our point across which was one of the main reasons of the whole thing, I wish it hadn't called for the physical damage though. How are you feeling by the way?" Harry slid his eyes off to the side studying the other as if still not sure of his health.

"Oh you know me, I'll be fine. Just a little soar, my fingers hurt like hell but they'll mend so enough. I'll have to get Severus back for that one, that's for sure." Draco sent a menacing glance in Harry's direction.

Harry laughed, if he knew Draco it would be more humiliating then painful. "Be careful you may start a never ending war."

"That's not a half bad idea you know. It will keep thing interesting after all." Draco seemed to be seriously considering the idea.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just do me a favour and leave me out of it, and don't you dare tell him you got the idea from me. I'm just starting to get along with the greasy git."

Draco laughed, as they stopped just a few feet from Sara's portrait. They both grew a quite a tenseness feeling the air. "So um… want to come in? I mean Rosa would love to see you." Harry's voice sounded a little unsure.

"I'd love to… but I should get back to Briar." Draco seemed to be teetering between staying and going. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Harry nodded his head and turned a bit to take the last few steps toward the portrait. "Harry…" Harry paused mid step. "I don't know why this is bothering me, but I want you to know I'm not dating her or cheating on her. I understand you've moved on and really you have every right to, but I don't want you to think that everything we've been through didn't mean anything to me…" Draco sighed, "Okay now sounding like an idiot, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Draco wait a minute. What do you mean you understand that I've moved on?" Harry seemed genuinely confused.

"I know you're seeing some guy named Scott. It's fine really, I don't even know what I'm trying to say anymore." Draco let out a heavy breath in a gush trying to expel some of his frustration.

"You think I'm going out with _Scott_?" Harry could help the loud belly laugh that left him. "Scott, oh my, really Draco, of all things."

Draco's face was starting to turn a slightly red colour from embarrassment and a little bit of anger. "Yes Scott. Isn't that the name of the guy you were with not even a whole two days after our marriage was revealed not to be legal?"

Harry looked a bit shocked. "Draco, Scott is a first year muggle born who I've been showing around, and helping get a handle on the wizardry world."

Draco looked a bit confused at this new revelation. "So you're not dating him?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not…" He hesitated for a moment before plunging head long into the next question he so desperately wanted to ask. "Are you… ?"

Draco immediately knowing what the other was asking jumped to reply. "No! I'm not with anyone, Pansy or otherwise." For some reason Draco revelation made Harry's heart soar.

Harry tensed a bit, "but you could you know."

Draco growled, sometime Harry could be so dense. Grabbing the other by the hips Draco pulled Harry to him. "Don't you think I know that, does it matter at all that I don't want to?"

Harry felt his heart start to race. "I… I…"

Draco sighed placing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek before letting go. "You're confused and unsure, I know. I… I was hoping you give me a chance though to do this properly, not just throw us together." Draco couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable. "Perhaps we could have dinner Saturday, just the two of us?"

Draco held his breath as he watched emotion after emotion flit across the other's face. "I'd like that Draco."

Draco beamed "I'll pick you up at six." With that he leaned forward placing another small kiss to Harry's cheek before leaving the other standing just out side of his rooms with a soft pink glow to his skin.

… … …

Harry rubbed his shoulders as he made his way into the kitchen intent on a cup of tea, only to stop abruptly at the banquet of flowers sitting in the centre of the table. Harry smiled as he took the note from the centre of the banquet.

_Harry,_

_Wanted to remind you that I meant what I said. Have a wonderful day in class and give Rosa a kiss from us._

_With adoration,_

_Draco and Briar_

Harry didn't have to look in a mirror to know that he was beaming, a smile covering his face from ear to ear. He had wondered if it had been a dream, just his mind playing with his hopes. 'Wait, I was really wanting this? I suppose anyone could get used to the idea of having a family…' Harry shook his head expelling all thoughts. "I'll take it one step at a time, and worry about everything else as it comes."

* * *

I know there are a lot of things unresolved and maybe I'll get around to working those things out. As of right now though this is it. If I deside to finish and post the complete rewrite of this story I'll be sure to let you know!

Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and kept tabs on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it!

KCK-Lumcer


End file.
